Stockholm Syndrome
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Carlos is the CEO of Rocque Records along with his husband Kendall Knight when something unexpected happens that starts a chain reaction of events that leads to Carlos being in a compromising position. The problem isn't getting out of this situation, okay, maybe it is. But the main problem is why doesn't he want to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahh, another new story. This one is completely wild and just...I don't even know where it came from but I ended up typing out almost all of it before I realized that none of it has been posted. So just as a heads up, this story will more than likely be updated every Sunday just like my other new story Bodyguard. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed typing it. Oh and it's also not that long of a story since things get off to a wild start.**

* * *

Carlos POV

How did I end up like this? I'm married to billion dollar CEO of Rocque Records, Kendall Knight. We both run the company, signing artists that soar to the top of the charts in no time. Now I'm handcuffed to a bed and my mouth taped. And no, this isn't something kinky I'm doing with my husband either. I'm in this run-down looking house in who knows where. There are bars on the window and a man- Wait…I'm getting to ahead of myself. Let's go back to the day everything changed for me.

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face as I turned to see Kendall sleeping next to me. I looked at the alarm clock behind him to see that I woke up five minutes before the alarm. I reached over him and turned off the alarm before it could sound. I felt him place his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, just turning off the alarm."

"Why?" He asked as I pulled the blanket back.

"Because I'm already up and I was going to let you take the day off."

"Aww that's so sweet of you."

"Well, you've been working hard and you deserve it." I said, turning to give him a kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss but I knew that would lead to us having sex so I pulled away from him. He frowned and I shook my head at him.

"We both can't take the day off."

"Why not? We both know the company can run itself."

"That's true but we made a promise to meet with all of our new artist." I told him before I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"We have a new artist?"

"Yes, that Jake kid. One of our guys brought him in and you liked his pop/country sound." I spoke through brushing my teeth before spitting into the sink.

"Ooooh, him. Nice kid."

"Yeah so I-"

"You can't come play with me even for a little while."

"No, Kendall, you know there's going to be traffic." I washed my face as he threw his little tantrum in the bed.

"Ugh, fine."

"We can play when I come home for lunch." I promised, trying to make it up to him.

"I might go to the gym by then."

"Well, how about tonight?"

"Sure."

"Then it's a date." I told him before leaving the bathroom and heading into our closet. As I got dressed, I felt arms come around my waist. I felt Kendall's erection against my backside and I looked at him in the mirror as I fixed my tie.

"Something really quick and clean in the closet."

"You know the worst thing that a new artist could feel is that his boss doesn't care about him."

"We signed him, didn't we? Isn't that enough."

"There are rules that we set for ourselves so we won't just be sitting around."

"Why are you avoiding having sex with me?"

"I'm not avoiding it, we already rescheduled and you know there's nothing more that I want to do than drop to my knees and sucking you off in this closet but you and I both know that doing that will make me late."

"Not if you keep talking like that." He said, kissing my neck.

"Kendall, I'm sorry but you've gone longer than a few hours without sex from me."

"I know but-"

"So then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine, I'll just go jerk off in the shower." He said, walking away from me. I grabbed his hand before he could fully leave the closet, turning him to me. I gave him a kiss and he barely returned it.

"Don't be mad at me and we can do whatever you want and I mean that."

"Even in the shower?"

"We can send the maid home and we can do it on every inch of this house."

"We've never had sex in the kitchen."

"We can do it all over the kitchen until we can't move." I told him and he smiled, grabbing my ass with both his hands as we kissed. My phone vibrated from the nightstand and I knew it was my alarm. I rushed over to cut it off before taking it off the charger and putting it in my pocket. Kendall jumped onto the bed and turned over and gestured to his erection tenting his boxers. I gave him a quick kiss before I grabbed my suit jacket, ignoring his groaning.

"Have a great day while I miserably jerk off."

"There's no way that can be miserable." I told him before I headed downstairs. I grabbed the keys to the BMW and headed to the garage. I got in the car and used the garage opener to open the door before driving out. I pressed the button again, closing the doors behind me before I took my usual route to work.

I'm honestly not surprised that Kendall tried that hard to have sex with me. He's always had this obsession with me going to work after we've had sex. We've had sex in his office countless times and he loved it so much that we did it again afterwards. I think it's the fact that we almost got caught in high school by his mother that started all of that. I think that if I surprise him a little before lunch he'll be happy.

* * *

As I pulled into the parking lot, I pulled into my parking spot next to Kendall's and got out. It's funny how even when we were in high school, people said that our dreams wouldn't come true. I mean a high school student who said that he was going to take over one of the weakest record companies and make it one of the best could be considered laughable. For some reason, whether it was love or the fact that I could see the sparkle in his eyes every time he spoke about his dreams, I believed everything he was saying and after a while, I decided to help him.

As I took the elevator to the lobby, I started thinking about how in college, we both took the same classes and had the same major but I took a minor in communication studies. Everyone said we were crazy and we weren't going to make it. It was actually fairly easy because of the fact that we were an excellent team. Because of my minor, I was able to communicate better than Kendall and convince the CEO of Rocque Records, Griffin, to let us take over one department. From there we just took over more and more before we gained the trust of many people, including the ones who owned Rocque Records. After Griffin passed away, they agreed to let us take over together. By the time we were twenty five, me and Kendall achieved our dreams.

I greeted the woman at the front desk who seemed to change her hair every week before heading up to my office. I worked on a few different things before I got a call that our new artist was on his way up. I fixed my tie in the mirror just in case it was crooked before opening my door to see him step off the elevator.

"Hi, welcome to Rocque Records." I said, reaching out to shake his hand. Before he could say anything a woman stepped in between us.

"Speak to me first before you speak to my client."

"Excuse me?" I said taking a step back from this woman.

"My client has a few contract requests."

"Okay, well, we've already signed a contract so that's not possible."

"Well, that was signed while I was not present." She said, turning to glare at him before turning back to me.

"Well, ma'am, I would like to take that into consideration but-"

"No, you will take what I have into consideration."

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I can rip up his contract right here and he can leave. We are the largest record company and the fact that we're taking this chance on him should make you immensely proud instead of coming in here trying to make changes to a contract that he already signed. If I were you, I would stop talking before you ruin his chances." Before the woman could speak, the boy pulled her hand away from me.

"Mom, you aren't helping and I told you this would happen."

"If you hadn't signed the contract so fast then I could get you more money."

"That's the thing, I don't want more money I just want an opportunity to show off my talent. If I'm good enough then the money will come later but you trying to be tough in front of the owner of the company won't do anything but ruin all of this for me." His mother sighed before the two of them walked back over to me.

"I am so sorry for all of that." He said as his mother stood behind him.

"It's fine. This isn't my first time dealing with this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've had tons of artists come in here demanding things before we've even heard them sing."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you who because you wouldn't know who they were."

"That's so cool."

"I know. How about we go into the studio and you can become familiar with some of the things we do." I suggested as I gestured to studio B. Jake ran into the studio and his mother got my attention.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"It's fine. You're lucky you're dealing with me instead of my husband because he would've ripped up the contract the second you started demanding things."

"Geez."

"Yeah, that's why I tend to be around when signing new artist. Oh, and one word of advice; don't be his manager because it will ruin your relationship. We can get him a manager that will run everything by you before anything is done. That way, you can still have the mother and son relationship with him." She smiled at me before she nodded and we headed into the studio. Jake was sitting next to one of our producers, watching him and the things he was doing.

"See, that's the kind of artists that I like to see." I said, coming in to sit down in one of the rolling chairs.

"I love the ones who just watch and learn." The producer said to me and I nodded.

"Alright Jake. We need to hear some vocals so can you get into the booth?"

"Of course." He said, getting up and heading into the booth, smiling like a kid on Christmas. When he started singing I was glad that I didn't rip up his contract.

* * *

"Alright, we're going to take a lunch break so take a look around or get something to eat around here and we'll meet up here around one o'clock." I said through the intercom and Jake nodded.

I got up and headed to my office to grab my keys. I knew Kendall was most likely going to go to the gym around twelve so I had to get home before then. I got to my car in record time and pulled out of my parking spot, remembering the day we got them. Kendall was so excited that he almost cried. As I drove home, I tried to think of different ways I could surprise him. I know he expects me to still be in the studio because we rescheduled so it'll be great and maybe he'll want to come in to work with me after I tell him how good Jake is.

As I pulled into the driveway, I smiled to see he was still home. I didn't pull into the garage because I knew that would give away the surprise. I got out and headed through the front door of the house. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I tip-toed up the stairs and to our bedroom. I stopped when I heard the sound of the bed squeaking and him moaning. When I reached the doorway, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought he was masturbating and I could surprise him. What I didn't plan on seeing was him fucking the maid into the mattress.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so good." He moaned as he continued to thrust into her. I wanted to throw up and scream and cry all at the same time. My heart was breaking the more I stood there watching the two of them.

"Kendall, oh god, you always know how to fuck me so hard I can feel you for days."

"Oh yeah, you like that don't you."

I can't breathe.

I feel like I'm about to pass out.

I needed air.

I ran down the steps and out of the front door. When I got outside, I dropped to the ground, trying to breathe. I can't be seen like this. I got up and ran to my car. I broke down in the car with my head on the steering wheel. I can't believe what I just saw. After all of these years of us being together he cheats on me, with a woman no less. I can feel my whole life crashing all around me. I pulled out my phone and dialed the one person who's always been there for me.

"Hello?"

"L-Logan."

"Carlos, what's wrong?"

"H-He's cheating on me."

"Wait, what? Kendall? With who?"

"He-He's cheating on me with the maid."

"WHAT?"

"Logan, I don't know what to do."

"Does he know you know?"

"N-No, he's still fucking her right now."

"Okay, whatever you do, don't move…wait, where are you?"

"I'm in my car but I can't stay here." I said, starting the car.

"Carlos, don't do anything stupid, okay, just meet me somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know, um, meet me in the Walmart parking lot by your house."

"O-Okay." I said, hanging up and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

**A/N: See I told you! I told you this story just starts right out of the gate with something wild. This is definitely different from the rest of my stories, especially with my execution of it. Normally, I would've started after college and lead up to this but I felt like it would take too long and the entire story would off a little bit. So I just decided to start with well, you already know. If you liked it leave a review. Even if you didn't like it leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you liked the first chapter, you're going to love this chapter. I also forgot to mention that this story isn't very long in itself but it does have some length. It just isn't something that I saw going on for very long. I've typed out almost all of it and it isn't a tremendous amount. Just wanted to let everyone. It definitely isn't over in a two or three chapters though. Anyways, enjoy~ :D**

* * *

When I saw Logan pull into the parking lot, I knew he saw me by the look on his face. He parked and got out of the car the same time I did. I ran to him and hugged him as I cried.

"Carlos, oh my goodness." He said, rubbing my back. We stood there for a while and when my legs started to hurt, I took a step back and Logan grabbed my shoulders.

"Carlos, are you sure what you saw?" I felt a new wave of tears come up at that question.

"Come on, let's go sit down." He said, gesturing to his car. I shook my head and turned to my car.

"Carlos where are you going?"

"I need a drink." I said before I climbed in my car. I drove to the nearest bar and it wasn't exactly in the best of neighborhoods but I didn't car. I got out and locked my car, noticing Logan pulling up next to me. He got out of his car and followed me into the bar. I sat down at the nearest seat and he sat down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I just want a drink."

"Carlos, it's the middle of the day."

"I don't care." I said before I ordered my first drink. Around my fourth or fifth drink, I started to really feel it.

"Logan, I can't believe him after all of these years, he cheats on me."

"Carlos, I-"

"You know, he's the one who suggested we have a maid in the first place." I said, taking another gulp of my drink.

"Carlos, I don't think this is a good way to go about things."

"Logan, I'm hurt right now. I just need something to help numb the pain until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"Okay but I can't drink with you because I have to pick up Jett from work since we drove in together."

"I think I might get a hotel nearby." My phone started ringing and I prayed that it wasn't Kendall. When I saw that it was one of my producers, I realized that I was supposed to be meeting Jake after lunch. Logan saw me staring at my phone so he just answered it for me.

"Hello? Yeah, no, he won't be coming back in something's come up. Okay, bye." He hung up and put my phone on the table.

"You know, you and Jett are the perfect couple."

"Thank you but we're second place when it comes to you and Kendall."

"Not anymore." I said, finishing off my drink, feeling the soothing burn in my throat. When I raised my hand for another, Logan put it down.

"Carlos, you're drinking too much."

"I just found out my husband cheated on me Logan, how you think I should deal with this."

"I don't know." I started thinking about how much time we've spent together and how long he could've been cheating on me. I started crying again at the thought of how many times it could've been. I couldn't get the both of their voices out of my head. That fucking slut begging for my husband to fuck her and him just feeding into it. I felt Logan start rubbing my back again and it didn't do anything but make me feel worse. Jett would never cheat on Logan.

"I thought Kendall and I were inseparable but I was blinded by our success. I thought he was happy with me, Logan. Why would he cheat on me?"

"He doesn't know what he wants. He's greedy."

"Y-You know, he wanted to have sex this morning. That's what the problem is."

"No, Carlos h-"

"I'm the problem. I should've had sex with him more."

"Carlos, don't blame yourself for his fuck up."

"No, it has to be me. Why else would he sleep with the nearest person? I sh-"

"Carlos, this isn't your fault. I won't sit here and let you blame yourself."

"Then what is it Logan? Am I ugly?"

"What? Carlos-"

"That's it isn't it."

"No." Logan said in unison with the bartender, which surprised the both of us.

"You think I'm attractive?" I slurred and the woman nodded.

"Thank you." I said, smiling a little.

"You're welcome." I turned to Logan and he was frowning at his phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go get Jett now."

"But we just got here."

"Carlos, we've been here for hours."

"We-we have?" I asked and he turned my head to one of the windows to see that it was dark.

"T-That means I have to go home." I said, frowning. "I'm not going. I'm going to stay here until I feel better."

"Carlos-"

"No, I'm not leaving."

"I'm going to go get Jett and we're going to come back here to get you."

"I'm not leaving Logan."

"Carlos, you're drunk. Jett is going to pick you up when he gets here."

"He'll have to drag me." I slurred to Logan as he shook his head.

"Can you watch him for me?" Logan said to the bartender like I'm some sort of child.

"I'm not a child."

"Yeah but you're drunk so you need to stay here, okay." I shrugged off his hand that he placed on my shoulder before putting my head in my hands.

The motion making the room slowly stop spinning. I started thinking more and more about Kendall being with that woman and it didn't do anything but make my blood boil and make we want to throw up. When I realized that I was going to actually throw up. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet.

After my stomach was empty, I stood and flushed the toilet with my foot, stumbling over and grabbing onto the stall door to steady myself. When it started to move, I quickly threw my foot down to balance myself. I walked over to the sink and held myself up to somehow stop the room from spinning before I washed my hands. I looked up at myself in the mirror and I looked horrible. I wish this was all a dream but the more I looked in the mirror the more real everything seemed to be. I started crying again as I kept myself from falling over.

How could he cheat on me? I asked myself before my phone vibrated.

When did I put it in my pocket? I pulled it out and saw that it was him texting me. I opened it to see him asking where I was with a winking emoji. I glared at my phone before I went to reply.

When I realized that I wasn't typing anything that made sense I deleted it all. I should call him and curse him out. I went to his number but before I could type it, I dropped my phone. I cursed and picked it up before trying again but ended up going to something else. Fuck this phone, I can just go tell him in person. I looked in the mirror, straightened my tie and smoothed my shirt before I tried to walk as straight out of the door. I saw that I didn't leave anything behind and went out the front door. I think someone was calling me but that might be my conscious or something like that.

As I walked to where I think my car was I heard what sounded like an alarm going off. I got to my car and unlocked before I got in, putting the key in the ignition. I let out a sigh, trying to sober myself up as much as possible before I took my phone out of my pocket again. I'm sober enough that I can get to the navigation app and just follow that home. I adjusted the rearview mirror and saw someone in all black running towards my car. I blinked a few times to see if my mind was just playing tricks on me. I felt a breeze and realized that I left my car door open. When I reached for it, my hand was hit and I jumped, dropping my phone. It tumbled out of the car and I looked up to see this man with a mask on staring at me with a gun in my face.

"Get out of the car." He told me and I could feel my heart about to beat out of my chest. There was the sound of sirens and he started waving the gun in my face.

"Get on the passenger side! Now!" He yelled as he put bag at my feet while I tried to move but I apparently wasn't moving fast enough. He put the gun away and started pushing me to the other side. I climbed into the passenger seat and this masked man climbed in my car and locked the doors.

"Move and I'll shoot you." He told me and I immediately stopped moving as he aimed the gun at me. This couldn't be happening. He took off his mask and quickly put it over my head, pushing me down. I heard him start the car and the radio cut on, drowning out the sound of sirens. I couldn't see anything and he had his hand on the back of my neck, holding me down. I could feel the car moving and tears came to my eyes as I realized what was going on.

I was being kidnapped.

When I felt his hand leave my neck, I quickly sat up and ripped off the mask. I was going to have to jump out of the car. I reached for the door and pulled before throwing myself. I didn't realize that the door didn't open and I slammed my head against the window.

The last thing I remember seeing was flashing lights and the blasting sound of the radio.

* * *

When I woke up, I groaned at the throbbing pain in my head. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing that I was in some sort of room. I looked down to see an IV in my arm and immediately sighed, knowing I was somehow in a hospital. I blinked a few times and everything around me started registering and the events of yesterday and last night came back into my head. I remember Kendall cheating on me, unfortunately and how Logan and I hung out at the bar until late. I sat up and hissed at the pain I felt in my head.

When I saw that I was in a bedroom, I gasped as I remembered what happened when I left the bar. I started crying at the realization that I was kidnapped. But as I looked at the IV, I tried to make sense of this situation. I wanted to rip it out of my arm but I've only seen something like that in movies. When I reached out to touch it, the door to the bedroom door opened and I screamed, moving my legs closer to me.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I-I won't tell anyone if you just-"

"Stop talking." He told me as he walked around the bed. I quickly closed my mouth as tears fell from my eyes. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it, pulling my arm out. He looked at the IV and I tried to stop shaking but when he looked up at me I closed my eyes out of fear, which caused me to shake more.

"Stop shaking."

"I-I can't." I told him and he let out a sigh. I felt a slight pain in my arm and snatched it away from him, ripping the IV out by accident.

"What the fuck!" He yelled snatching my arm back. He opened the nightstand next to me and pulled out a cotton ball and tape. He taped the cotton ball to the part of my arm that was bleeding and let go of my arm. I pulled it back and clutched my wrist as I watched him. This was the guy that kidnapped me? He looked like he could get anyone he wanted in the blink of an eye. I looked all around me to see if there was a way out and saw that there were three doors and a window. One door was obviously the closet because it was a little open and clothes were inside. The second door was closed and the last door he had just walked through to get into the room.

"W-What do you want from me?"

"I want you to shut up, okay?" I nodded my head as I tried to scoot further away from him. He ran his hand through his hair before he started pacing. My head was throbbing but I tried to act like I wasn't in pain. If I was going to get out of this alive, I need to think of a way out now. My best bet would be to jump from the window, depending on how up it is. The next would be to fight him off and make a run for it and try to get some help.

"Don't. Move." He told me and I slowly nodded my head.

After he left the room and closed the door behind him, I waited a few more seconds before I got up and ran to the window as quietly as I could, ignoring the throbbing in my head. I opened the curtains to see that there were bars on the window. That means that I'll have to make a run for it. I opened the door he didn't leave out of to see that it was a bathroom. I looked to see if it was connected to a room but it wasn't. I tried to listen for his footsteps but I couldn't quite pinpoint them. I slowly opened the door and peaked out to see that he wasn't anywhere in sight. I spotted the door and ran for it.

"Shit!" I heard him say before I heard his footsteps. I reached for the doorknob but I felt an arm around my waist.

"Help!" I tried to scream but he covered my mouth.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" He said in my ear as he dragged me back to the room. I started crying before I tried to reach out for something to hit him with or to grab on.

When I wasn't close enough to anything, I tried prying his arms away from me but that didn't seem to do anything but make him hold me tighter. I started thrashing with all my might and I felt him loosen his grip on me and I dropped to the floor. The throbbing in my head got worse and the room was spinning from me thrashing but I had to get way. I stumbled as I tried to get back up before I felt him grab my foot, making me fall again.

"No, please!" I screamed as he started dragging me. I reached out and grabbed onto the coffee table leg for support. He stopped dragging me and pried my fingers from the table leg. He pulled me off the ground and covered my mouth again. I was trying to bite him but before I could even open my mouth I was being thrown back onto the bed.

"Please let me go, I won't tell anyone. I-"

"Would you shut the hell up!" He yelled flipping me over and I scrambled to move all the way up to the headboard. He kept his eyes on me as he went through the nightstand drawer on the opposite side from where he got the cotton balls. I looked form him to the door before going back to him. I knew if I tried to run again he'd probably knock me out.

When he pulled out handcuffs from the nightstand, I made a run for it. I quickly felt an arm around me before I was being thrown back on the bed. I bounced before I felt him grab my wrists. He locked one of the handcuffs around one of my wrists and I tried to move to hit him or something. His grip on my wrist were stronger than I've ever felt before as he took the cuffs through two poles on the headboard. He locked my other wrist in and I pulled only to feel pain in my wrists.

"No, please. I-I'm sorry I tried to run away. I-" I stopped talking when he left the room and I prayed that it wasn't to get his gun. What if he shoots me? What if rapes me? I started crying as I pulled on the restraints again, trying to pull my hands from them. When I heard him walking near the door, I stopped pulling and waited for the door to open again. He walked back in and before I could speak, he covered my mouth again.

"Look, I know you're scared, you have every right to be but the more you talk the worse you're making things. So I'm going to help you with that." He said, holding up a roll of duct tape. He uncovered my mouth and pulled some of the tape out.

"Please, I know you wa-" The rest of my words were muffled as he placed the tape over my mouth. He put down a few more pieces on my mouth as I started to cry more before he stood up and left the room again.

And that's how I got here in this situation.

If only someone could come in here to save me from this guy, I would give them whatever they wanted. I would ask for my husband to save me but he's probably too busy fucking the maid again. I looked all around me for something I could possibly use to get myself out when I got stuck looking at the IV pole with the bag of fluid. What was he putting into my body while I was passed out? I tried to look for a name or something on the bag.

"Saline Solution?" I read out loud.

Why would he use saline solution on me?

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know what to say at this point. I guess you can tell me how you feel at this point in a review. What do you think is going to happen? What do you think Carlos is going to do at this point? Review Please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't know what to say about this chapter besides I hope you enjoy it...or at least like reading it.**

* * *

I had no sense of time besides the light outside of the window as it was starting to fade more and more. I also really had to pee. I refused to use the bathroom on myself. I held it as I heard him walk pass the door. I started thrashing around in the bed, trying to get his attention. When he opened the door and walked in, I stopped and tried to speak to him but it just came out muffled because of the tape.

"If I take off the tape, are you going to scream?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Don't play with me. If you scream when this tape comes off there going to be consequences." I nodded my head and he reached for the tape, slowly pulling it off. Once it was off he held it in front of my mouth.

"I have to use the bathroom." I told him and he sighed before reaching into his pocket. I didn't know what he was getting and that made my heart pound in my chest. I let out a small sigh when I saw that it was just the key. He grabbed one of my wrists and unlocked the handcuff. He put the key in his mouth before he grabbed my other wrist.

As I sat up, he locked the handcuff back on my wrist in front of me and helped me stand up. I was about to say something but I realized that it would probably be useless at this point. He opened the bathroom door and turned on the light for me before he gestured to the toilet. As I walked, I wondered if he was going to close the door or not. When I turned to look at him he looked away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to watch you."

Despite him saying that, I still felt awkward as I started peeing. I was thankful that he had them in front of me or this would've been ten times harder. After I was finished, I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. This was the first time I got to look at myself in the mirror and I looked a mess. As I washed my hands, I noticed that he bandaged a part of my head that looked like it had been bleeding a lot.

Once I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed. There was no point in fighting him again. Where was I going to go? Back to my cheating husband? I don't even know where I am let alone how to get home or even out of this house. He looked at me for a while before he walked over and unlocked one of my wrists and brought them behind my back. I guess he wanted to change up how I was sitting.

It didn't matter to me because I have nothing left to live for. I spent most of my life trying to please one man and help him follow his dreams. I never even thought about what I was going to do with my life so I guess I'm just going to be here until he decides to kill me. I sat there with my head hung low as the man reached into the drawer to take out more duct tape. I started crying again as he re-taped my mouth. He stopped moving when one of my tears landed on his hand. I half expected him to hit me or something but instead he just finished taping my mouth and silently exited the room.

* * *

Logan's POV

"S-something told me to not leave Carlos alone but I didn't listen. I put my best friend's life into the hands of a random bartender when I should've just dragged him out of that bar with me. It's my fault that he's missing." I told Jett before I started crying again.

When I went back to the bar, I asked the bartender where Carlos was and she pointed to the bathroom. I'm thinking that I was going to find my best friend cuddled up with one of the toilets only to find nothing but a pissed filled toilet. When I came out, she looked just as shocked as I was when I told her he wasn't there. I left the bar and walked back to where he was parked only to find that his car was gone. Jett came up behind me and that's when I started panicking that he was driving drunk. I pulled out my phone to call him and heard his ringtone in front of me.

Jett walked over and picked up a phone and my heart sunk when I realized that it was Carlos'. Jett pulled out his phone to call Kendall and I stopped him before he could dial the blonde's number. We drove around to several hotels to see if we could somehow find his car but when we came up with nothing, we headed to the police. The thing that pissed me off about that is they told us we had to wait a full twenty-four hours before we could file a missing person's claim. Then they tried to calm me down by saying that he was probably going to be pulled over before the night was over.

After the twenty-four hour period, we headed back to the police and filed the claim. Jett also handed the police Carlos' phone which had died soon after we picked it up. Once we left the station, Jett called Kendall and told him what happened. He wanted to speak with me but I didn't want to talk to him at all. We got back to the house and Jett was trying to comfort me.

"Logan, it's not your fault. You said he didn't want to leave. He's a grown man and you can't make him do something he doesn't want to."

"Jett, if I would've forced him out of the bar he would probably be on the couch right now."

"I know but all we can do now is wait until the police find him."

"He could be dead by then." I told him before I started crying again. He held me until the doorbell rang and I knew it was going to be Kendall. When Jett opened the door, he just angrily walked in.

"This better not be some sick joke." He said, looking between me and Jett.

"Kendall, calm down, okay."

"What the fuck do you mean calm down? My husband is missing! Don't tell me to calm down."

"Well, yelling isn't going to solve anything." Jett told him and Kendall calmed himself down before he sat down on the couch across from me. I wanted to punch him in the face so hard right now but I know I have to take most of the blame for why Carlos is missing.

"How did this even happen?" Kendall said, sitting back in the chair.

"Well, him and Logan went out for drinks an-"

"You two went out to drinks? For what?"

"Kendall, you need to calm down."

"Stop telling me to calm down! You went drinking with my husband and now he's missing."

"I know what happened." I said, glaring at him.

"So explain to me what the fuck happened then? You let him get up and leave that bar drunk?" I took a few deep breaths in order to calm myself.

"Kendall, he's aware of what happened? Don't worry, we're going to find him."

"How do you know that?" He asked, looking like he was about to cry. He had the nerve to look sad when he's a fucking cheater. I stood up and went into the bedroom. There was no way that I could look at him anymore.

I laid down on the bed and prayed that Carlos was safe somewhere.

* * *

Carlos POV

I shifted to try and get a little more comfortable as I laid here with my back against the bed frame. The man came back once to take the bandages off my head but that was a while ago since he taped me up again. I scrunched up into the fetal position as my stomach growled again. It was actually starting to hurt.

As I laid here going in and out of sleep, I remembered some of the criminal shows I used to be obsessed with in college. One of them mentioned that if the killer wears a mask, he has at least some intention of letting you go. If he doesn't wear a mask it increases the chances that he'll probably kill you. This was probably how he was going to do it. He's going to let me starve to death. I heard him leave the house a while ago and when he came back there was another voice with his. I sat up when I heard what sounded like a little girl's voice as well. The man was talking to another man before the door opened a little.

"Victoria, don't go in my room."

"I need tape."

"There's some in the kitchen."

"Oh."

When the door closed, I realized that I could've done something to get whoever that was attention. The thing is, what if that made things worse. There was another knock on the door out there and I could hear someone open the door.

"Hey, Camille."

"Hey, James and Wayne. Where's Victoria?"

"She's trying to make something for her school before she leaves."

"Oh." I heard footsteps near the door but they went away.

"Why do you want me to take her to Mom's again?"

"I just need to take care of something." I heard the guy say and I figured his name was James or Wayne.

"Why can't you take her?"

"Because I- Camille, I just need you to take care of this for me and come back here."

"Okay but you're going to explain this to me, right?"

"Yes."

"Aunt Camille!" I heard a little girl say before I heard rapid footsteps.

"Hey sweetheart, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I just finished this poster for class."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're going to Grandma's right."

"Yup."

"Yay." The little girl said before the door opened and closed again after they said their goodbyes.

He wanted her to take the little girl to their Mom's house because he had to take care of something. I slowly realized that he was talking about me. This was it, he was going to kill me and he's going to get his friends to help. My stomach growled again and I started crying thinking about everyone in my life who I'd never see again. There weren't many people besides the people I worked with and a few others and some family who didn't try to use me. I know Logan is going to blame himself for everything and I couldn't help but feel so bad because none of this was his fault. I could hear the two guys who were left talking about random things. The guy wanted to know why he needed to come over but the man wouldn't tell him until the girl, Camille, came back.

"I don't see why you can't just tell me now."

"Because it's not something I can explain."

"What does that even mean?"

"Wayne, just be quiet and wait."

"Ugh, fine but this better be worth it." He said before I heard a Tv cut on. If his name is Wayne then the man who captured me is named James.

"It's the 5 o'clock hour and we're starting things off with an update on the missing CEO of Rocque Records, Carlos Garcia, who went missing Wednesday evening and while the police are investigating the situation, they're still asking anyone who's seen or heard anything suspicious to call 9-1-1 immediately." I laid there listening to that report and silently prayed that James would do something. There was a knock at the front door and someone opened it and said something but I couldn't figure out what they were saying over the news.

"Wayne, cut it off, please." The Tv was cut off and I heard a sigh.

"James, what's wrong? If you're coming up short on rent or something, you know I can help you out." Camille said before I heard what sounded like a sob. Was he crying?

"James, dude, it can't be that bad. We can get through this don't worry."

"No we can't." I heard him say and he was definitely crying.

"Well what's wrong?"

"I-I-"

"You said whatever it was couldn't be explained, so is there a way for you to show us?" Wayne said and James started crying more.

"James, please stop crying. You know we have your back. We can help you with anything you need."

"Ca-Camille, I can't escape this. Not this time."

"Well, what is it?" Camille asked, getting emotional.

I heard footsteps come near the door and I got on my knees and scooted the closest to the headboard. When the door opened, I felt like my heart was going to explode. What are they going to do? What if they kill me? They said that they would help him but what did that mean? James walked in and sighed as he took a step to the side.

"Oh dude, I don't want to know your little kinky secrets." Wayne said before he was pushed by Camille.

"James, please tell me this is your new boyfriend or something." Camille said before Wayne gasped. James covered his mouth before he could yell anything.

"Camille, I told you I can't fix this."

"James…" Camille started before she just sighed and left the room. James uncovered Wayne's mouth and went after Camille. I sat there and looked at Wayne as he stared at me.

"Are you Carlos Garcia?" He asked me and I nodded.

"James!" Wayne yelled scaring me as James walked back in the room with Camille behind him.

"This is the CEO of-"

"I know who he is."

"James, he's been all over the news." Camille told him and he sighed.

"I know that. That's why I'm trusting you two to not say anything until I figure something out."

"I don't want any part of this, James. You're right, we can't get you out of this but I will be watching Victoria for you."

"You're going to take my daughter away for this."

"Would you want the government to take her instead?" Camille asked James and he sighed before he sat down on the bed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, I'm removing myself from this situation because I won't survive in jail." Camille said before she walked out of the room.

"Wait, Camille." James said chasing after her which left me alone in the room with Wayne again. The way he was looking at me made me very uncomfortable, more than I already was. James and Camille were having a conversation that I could barely hear so I have no idea what they were talking about but when James came back in he looked sad.

"What did she say?" Wayne asked.

"She doesn't want anything to do with this and that she'll be watching Victoria until I make a decision."

"Well, what do you want to do with him?" Wayne asked and I looked at both men as they looked down at me.

This was it, they were going to kill me. I just know it.

* * *

**A/N: So much has went down in this chapter. You get to see Logan's reaction to everything, how Kendall's reacted to it, how Camille's- You get my point. Tell me what you think about it. I personally think Camille is the smartest for removing herself from the situation. Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah, another update to my most straight to the point story. I hope you all enjoy the craziness of this story. :D**

* * *

"What do you mean what are we going to do with him?" James asked Wayne, looking at him.

"Well, if you don't want to go to jail, we have to do something to keep him from talking."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've been watching a lot of shows and they either torture him into not saying anything or…" Wayne said and I couldn't help but look away, letting the tears flow down my face.

"Or what?" James asked him before he gasped. "Are you suggesting we kill him?" I didn't even look up to see the look on Wayne's face because I just knew James was going to agree.

"I mean, we wash him in bleach to get rid of our DNA and then we kill him. We put on some gloves and dispose of the body. That's what one woman did to her husband when he cheated on her." I couldn't control my shaking as I pictured them actually going through with this plan. I knew even if they were aware of me crying, it wouldn't help my case. There was an eerie silence besides my sniffing here and there before James finally said something.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" James yelled at him and I looked up at that to see James grab Wayne by the front of his shirt.

"What? You don't want him to say anything and those are the ways so he won't."

"Get the fuck out of my house. You obviously can't help the situation, you're trying to make it worse."

"Hey, I'm not the one who kidnapped someone." Wayne said as James let him go.

"But you want to turn kidnapping into murder."

"Look man, I don't know what else to say. I won't say anything but if you take me up on my offer, I'll be here."

"I'm not killing him Wayne." James said as the man walked to the door.

I heard the door opening and closing and I just laid there thinking about what was going to happen now. He wasn't trying to kill me but he didn't know what to do with me. James walked back into the room and I looked up at him. He looked really upset so I tried to move further away from him if that was possible. He sat down on the edge of the bed with his back to me and there was a silence before he started crying. I waited until he stopped and as he stood up, my stomach growled. I tried to will it to stop but it seemed to get louder. James walked out of the room, closing the door and I don't know how he's feeling after this. The anger on his face didn't seem like it was aimed at anyone in particular but I was afraid that he would use it on me.

When he yelled at his friend like that, I wasn't expecting it at all but I was grateful for it. I'm glad that he and his friend didn't have the same mind-set or else I would be dead. Although being tied to a bed and starved is bad, I still have a chance knowing he wasn't intending on killing me. A while passed and I was starting to smell food, which made me feel so much worse. I laid there and tried to think of myself eating food that I had in the past. All it did was make me angry and then upset. Angry because most of the meals I was picturing was with Kendall and upset because...well that too. Some time had passed and as I laid there I tried to will myself to sleep, I heard footsteps near the door.

The door opened and James walked in with a plate in his hand. I sat up as he sat the plate down on the end table. I was mesmerized by the hamburger helper as he reached behind me, undoing the handcuffs. He put the handcuffs in his pocket before he slowly pulled the tape off of my mouth. When he grabbed the plate and handed it to me, I shakily reached up and held it. My motor skills were a little off since I've spent most of my time with my hands behind my back. I looked up and James exited the room but didn't close the door. When he came back, he had a cup in his hand and sat it down on the end table.

"Eat." He told me and I nodded my head before grabbing the fork. He walked over to the closet and started searching through it as I picked up some food. It had been so long since I had ate hamburger helper that I almost forgot how it tasted. It somehow reminded me of home which made me question why James made this for me. I wasn't trying to eat really fast but I was so hungry that the next thing I knew I ate all of the food. James turned around with clothes in his hand and his eyes widened at my empty plate.

"Do you want some more?" He asked and I nodded my head, blushing slightly. He sat the folded clothes on the edge of the bed and I handed him my plate. When he left, I reached over and grabbed the cup of water, drinking way more than I should have. James came back and handed me another plate of food. I started eating and he looked at me for a few seconds before he left the room and headed into the bathroom. I heard the shower cut on and I was a little stunned.

Why was he treating me this nice?

Was he planning on killing me after all?

Was he cleaning me up so I wouldn't have any DNA from him on me? He walked out and was taken aback by me, obviously looking scared.

"Don't worry, it's just a shower, nothing more, nothing less."

"How do I know if I can trust you?" I asked him. "You could've poisoned my food too."

When I said that he looked mad at me and left the room. I didn't know what he was going to do and I had a mini heart attack when he came back with something in his hand. I scooted back as he walked towards me but calmed down when I saw that he had a fork. He scooped some of my food up and ate it.

"No, we're both poisoned, which would be dumb." He said, throwing it in the trash in the corner of the room. I just looked down at my food and he sighed before he sat down in front of me. "Look, I have no intentions on killing you so just get that out of your mind now."

"So what are you planning on doing with me?"

"I'm not sure but I can't let you leave."

"What if I just ran now?"

"There's no way you would get out."

"How do you know?"

"Because we've been through this before." He said standing up as I nodded. "Besides, I'm an expert in martial arts so even if you try something crazy, I'll catch you."

"Good to know." I said, eating some more food. He got up and walked out of the room again, returning with a towel and a wash cloth. I wanted to ask him something but he left the room again.

"Get in the shower when you're done eating." He said from the other room. I was pretty much finished now, so I sat the plate down and climbed off of the bed.

When my feet touched the floor, I had to adjust to being on feet after being in the bed for days. I grabbed everything he left me and walked into the bathroom. It's a nice bathroom but it seemed fairly empty. I didn't know if James wanted me to close the door or not so I just left it cracked and sat my things on the counter. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and grabbed the washcloth. I adjusted the water to make it a little hotter and started washing up.

The water felt perfect on my skin and of course I started thinking about my life. I'm in this house, essentially trapped but he's being nice to me. I don't want to return to my house but I did want to confront Kendall about him cheating. I have so many things I want to ask him but I feel like I'm just going to punch him in the face. After I washed my body, I found the shampoo and washed my hair.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." James said and I stopped moving with my hands in my hair. My eyes filled with tears and I didn't start moving until a tear rolled down my cheek. Kendall used to do the same thing back when we first moved into our apartment together. Now, he's probably fucking the maid into our bed right now. I finished rinsing and turned off the water, climbing out of the shower. I didn't know what to do with my dirty clothes so I moved them into a pile. Since the door was cracked, the heat didn't build up in the room and I was fine with changing in the bathroom. Normally, I would have to step into a different room to get dressed.

After I dried off, I grabbed the clothes that James got for me and just from looking at them I knew they were going to be a little big. When I put them on, I had to stop myself from laughing at how big it was on me. I had to hold my pants up because they kept falling and the button up was really loose with the sleeves covering my hands. When I stepped out the bathroom, I stood there wide-eyed because James was in his underwear drying his hair. I found myself staring at his abs as he scrubbed his hair. He had way better abs than Kendall's and I became mesmerized as I watched on drop of water run down the middle of them. When he wiped it, I immediately looked up, praying he didn't see me staring. When he looked at me, I couldn't help but blush as I crawled back onto the bed.

"How was the shower?" He asked me.

"It was good." I said, not looking at him, knowing I was still blushing. I laid down and pulled my legs close to me as he stepped over to the closet to put on more clothes. The weird part was that I don't think I wanted him to put on more clothes.

* * *

Logan's POV

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, trying to somehow rub the images of my dream out of my mind. Jett looked up at me and I tried not to let any tears fall. Jett sat up and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back. He didn't say anything and I was grateful for that because I don't think my mouth would work with the many emotions I was feeling. Jett rubbed my back and we eventually laid back down together.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm sure we're going to find him." Jett whispered to me.

* * *

Jett's POV

When I woke up, I looked over to see that Logan was still sleeping. I knew he had to be going through a rough time right now. I tried to explain to him that it wasn't his fault but he keeps beating himself up over it. I decided that I should do something to get his mind off of everything and make him breakfast. I slid out of the bed without disturbing him and headed into the kitchen. I gathered everything to make all of the things he liked and started cooking. I was almost finished with everything when the phone started ringing. I quickly answered it before it woke Logan.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Logan Mitchell or Jett Stetson?"

"This is Jett, may I ask whose calling?"

"This is Los Angeles Police Department."

"Please tell me you have something."

"We have something but it doesn't look good, can the two of you, along with Kendall Knight come over to the station?"

"Sure." I said as I hung up the phone. When I turned around, I gasped to see Logan standing there. "Oh my god, you scared me."

"Sorry, who was that on the phone?"

"It was the police, they want me, you, and Kendall to come down to the station."

"Do we have to tell Kendall?"

"Logan, it's his husband. Of course we have to tell him." I told him as I walked passed him. I don't know what was Logan's problem with Kendall is but it's not important. We both quickly got dressed before Logan grabbed out things as I made sure the stove was off.

As I was getting into my car, I could see the nervousness on Logan's face. I reached out and held his hand as I backed out of the driveway. Logan called Kendall and told him to meet us at the police station. When we got there, I parked and we headed inside.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked, looking back outside for his car. We ended up waiting almost thirty minutes for him and when he came in, he was on the phone.

"Alright, well, I have to take care of some things first." He said before hanging up.

Logan was fuming and I just moved behind him and rubbed his shoulders. The woman at the desk told us to wait for a few minutes before someone would come see us. A man came out of room and gestured for us to follow him to the back. When we got to his office, there was a folder on the desk.

"Please have a seat." He told us, gesturing to the three chairs he had in front of his desk. I sat in between Logan and Kendall and Logan grabbed my hand as the man sat down behind his desk.

"Now, I felt the need to share this new information with the three of you before it's on the news." He said and Logan squeezed my hand as he spoke. "So, I guess I'll give you the good news first. The good news is, we've found his car. The bad news is there's blood on the window and in the passenger seat." My eyes widened in shock, Logan gasped, and Kendall was looking down.

"Now before you jump to conclusions, we haven't found out if it's Mr. Garcia's blood or not. We have a forensics' team trying to figure that out now. At this point, we can only hope that it's his kidnapper's blood and we can find him safely."

"Is there anything we can do?" Logan asked.

"Mr. Mitchell, we are trying our best to track down Mr. Garcia. You've done enough to help, now we just have to leave everything to the professionals." Logan nodded his head before he got up and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." I told him before I got up, following Logan out. When I caught up to him, he was crying and I just wrapped my arms around him. A few seconds later, Kendall came out and walked passed us and out the front door. I have no idea how he's feeling about all of this but it's not like him to be this closed out. We made our way back home and the entre ride there, Logan was silent with his head on the window. As we walked into the house, I headed towards the kitchen while Logan headed to the bedroom. I turned around and went into the bedroom to see him getting back in bed.

"You don't want any breakfast."

"No, thank you. I just want to lay here."

"Okay." I said, going back into the kitchen. I put everything into containers and put the dishes in the dishwasher before going back into the bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed in the bed, pulling Logan in for a cuddle. I really hope we get some type of good news soon for Logan's sake. I don't think he'll be able to live with himself if Carlos is dead.

I just have to keep a close eye on Logan and pray that we get something good soon.

* * *

**A/N: Things are coming around in this chapter. What do you guys think about James' reaction to Wayne suggesting that they kill Carlos? What about Kendall? Personally, I've never written him as this much of an asshole and to be honest...I kind of like it. Do you? Probably not but let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woop, another update. I don't have much to say other than please enjoy it. :D**

* * *

Carlos' POV

Last night was a little awkward and I knew I was wrong for staring but I couldn't help it. It was also awkward because James didn't handcuff me to the bed. I also didn't try to escape when he went to sleep. That's what's really scaring me. There's been multiple times where I could've escaped, including now, but I…I don't think I want to. I mean, I don't have to worry about work here. I don't have to deal with Kendall or anything else. If only there was a way to let Logan know I'm safe because I know he's blaming himself for everything that happened.

Hopefully, Jett is helping him handle it all.

As I laid here in bed, I looked over at the time to see that it was in the middle of the day as I wondered what the rest of this apartment looks like. I opened the door to the bedroom to see James still sleeping on the couch. I had to stop myself from staring because he was shirtless with his pajama pants resting low on his hips. I stepped out of the bedroom and started looking around. The apartment was a little scarce in places. The kitchen had almost empty cabinets and the fridge had a few things inside. I remembered that James had a daughter and when I opened one of the doors, I saw that it was her room.

Everything was either, light green, sky blue, or yellow in here. I could see that she had her own bathroom that was also had a door to back to the living room area. I walked around the back of the couch, finding myself staring at James again. I just wanted to…I shook my head and continued to look around. I saw that by the window were several different photos. There was one with James and some woman and a little girl who I was guessing was his wife and daughter.

They looked happy in the photos and in the last photo that looked the most recent was just James and his daughter. There were other family members but the only one I recognized was Camille. I looked out the window to see that there were bars on this window too. I turned around when I heard James move. I looked at the coffee table to see my things next to a laptop.

I grabbed my wallet and sat down in the big chair next to the couch. I pulled out all of the pictures I had inside. I had two pictures of Kendall, one from high school and another one from college. I remember when I took the one in high school, it was on our last day and I was happy that I had a camera and Kendall was proud to be my model. It was him making a weird face, trying not to laugh. The other one was him sitting next to a tree with a guitar, smiling. I started to tear up because I wanted to go back to that day, back to that Kendall that I knew. He was always so happy and full of ambition and I remembered that day because it was around the time Logan started dating Jett. I smiled as I looked at my next picture of all of us smiling at the camera. I had a folded up photo booth strip of me and Kendall. I couldn't hold back my tears because it was from our first date. I heard movement and I looked up to see James opening his eyes. I expected him to get mad at me for leaving the room or something but he just sat up and moved closer to see what I was doing.

"Shit." He said, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. I wiped my tears and waited for the freak out that never came. Instead, I heard a sob as James covered his face. He was crying and I didn't know why. I wanted to reach out and touch him but I didn't know how he would feel about that. After he seemed to calm himself down, he sighed, sniffling a little.

"Carlos, I-I'm so sorry." He said and I wasn't expecting that.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for everything and what I'm trying to say is…I didn't mean to kidnap you."

"I don't understand, if-"

"My daughter needed some medication that I couldn't afford so I stole them. I normally would find some way to make money but I didn't have a choice. When I had to get away, I saw you and I don't know what I was thinking. I just…I panicked. There's been so much going on in my life and I just couldn't see my daughter suffering because I couldn't pay for medicine. I never meant to get you involved in all of this. What I'm trying to say is, I never meant to bring you here or kidnap you. I kept you here because I was trying to figure out a way to get out of this but there is no way. Watching you go through pictures in your wallet, crying, shows me how fucked up I am for what I did." I was in slight shock with all of the information James was telling me. I knew he was nice but I didn't know why he did everything he did.

He did all of this for his daughter, well, not the kidnapping me thing but everything else. He sat there crying and covering his face after he told me all of that. I moved to the couch where he was and pulled one of his hands away from his face. His skin was surprisingly soft but that wasn't relevant right now.

"James, I understand. You had to do what you had to do for your daughter. I figured there was a reason why you were being so nice to me an-"

"Sorry for not giving you food either, I feel like such a horrible person and I've made so many mistakes, I-"

"We've all made mistakes some point in our life."

"Not accidentally kidnapping someone and then starving them."

"Well, at least you weren't planning on killing me like your friend suggested."

"He's not exactly the smartest person but despite that he's always been there for me."

"I see." I said, making him laugh a little. There was a silence between us and my eyes caught onto the pictures I was looking at.

"I want you to know that I wasn't crying because you have me here. I was crying because my husband cheating on me. That's why I was drunk that night. I was crying because the pictures that were in my wallet were when we were on happier terms."

"That's fucked up for him to do that to you."

"Yeah and it was with the maid that he was in so much need of since we were so busy. I feel so dumb just for believing that."

"No, you trusted him and he betrayed that trust by sleeping with her."

"I mean we've been together since high school, through college, and we got married. I just want to know when the cheating started."

"You shouldn't think about that because all it will do is make you upset."

"I have every right to be upset. He cheated on me."

"I understand. I just think that you deserve better." He told me and I sighed, knowing he was right. I got up and grabbed the pictures, throwing them all in the trash besides the one with all of us smiling. I folded the picture cutting me and Kendall out of the picture. When James saw me smiling at the picture, he got up and walked over.

"This is my best friend Logan and his boyfriend Jett."

"They look happy."

"We all did." I said, unfolding the picture, showing him the full thing before folding it again.

"Do you think they're going to get married?" James asked me and I was pleasantly surprised by his interest.

"Well, I think Jett is going to propose soon but I don't think Logan knows Jett wants to get married soon. I just hope they last longer than me and Kendall."

"I think they will. I mean, it seems like they will be."

"I thought the same thing about me and Kendall."

"Just because he cheated on you doesn't mean you should give up on love. I believe that one day you'll find the perfect one for you." I smiled at that before I realized I was blushing under his gaze. I stepped around him and put the picture back in my wallet. When I went to go put the wallet back, James walked around the table and picked it back up along with my keys. When I looked at him, he sighed.

"I never wanted to keep you here against your will but I figured you wouldn't hear me out after everything so I panicked and handcuffed you to the bed."

"You shouldn't make decisions when you panic."

"I know, they haven't exactly worked out for me."

"So, you handcuffed me to explain things to me."

"That and I wasn't going to let you bleed out in your car, so I brought you here. I also had to sober you up, which is what the saline solution was for." I grabbed my wallet and keys from him and put them back on the table.

"Explain." I told him and he nodded while sitting down on the couch. I sat down in the chair and he sighed.

"I used saline solution because it cleans your system and helps you sober up."

"And how do you know that?"

"I've had some experience with it along with different intravenous fluids. Look, I don't want to talk about that. I-uh have to go get some things, I'll be right back." He said before he got up and went into the bedroom.

When he came back, he had on a sweater and before I could say anything he was gone. I don't know what happened but I thought we were having a nice conversation until I brought up him taking care of me. Then in seconds he was out the door. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that now was my chance to leave but there was another part telling me to stay in order to figure out why he got so jumpy. I grabbed the remote to the Tv and turned it on to see a picture of me on the news.

"As the search continues for CEO of Rocque Records, Carlos Garcia, the police have found what is to be believed as his car but with no one on the inside. However, there are reports that there is blood on the window and in the seat. We currently don't know if- hold on, I've just learned that the blood is in fact, Carlos Garcia's."

* * *

Jett's POV

I watched as my boyfriend dropped to the floor when he heard that the blood on the inside of the car was Carlos'. I rushed over to him and pulled him into what was supposed to be a hug but he barely moved.

"Jett, just leave me. I don't deserve to live anymore."

"Logan, don't say stuff like that."

"It's true!" I rubbed his back as I shook my head.

"Logan, listen to me, this doesn't mean that Carlos is dead."

"Jett, yes it does! He's dead and it's-"

"LISTEN!" I yelled pulling him up. He looked at me wide-eyed and I tried not to falter as I spoke to him.

"We are not going to stop looking for him. The only way we're stopping is if the police find his body. We are not giving up on him like this. We both know that we have to stay strong during this time."

"Jett, I'm trying but…I-I was responsible and I-"

"Logan, you know Carlos wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself for anything. You know that, so stop it." I told him and he nodded his head. I picked him up off the floor and sat down on the couch with him in my lap. He laid his head on my shoulder as I watched the woman give the report. There has to be some way that Carlos is alive. I know him, he's a fighter, even when he's drunk so he has to be alive.

* * *

Carlos' POV

I couldn't believe they found my car on the side of the road. It probably doesn't make Logan feel any better that my blood was on the window and seat. They didn't show the inside of my car but I knew there had to be a lot of blood by the way James had told me. When the door opened, I turned to see James come in with two black bags. He kicked the door shut and sat the bags on the kitchen table. He went back and locked the door before he sat down at the table.

"What is that?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Just something to make me feel better."

"Is that liquor?" When he nodded at my words, I got up and sat across from him. There was a silence as he looked down at the table before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"James." He looked up at me when I said his name and I wanted to give him a hug. I pulled the bottles out of the bag and sat them on the table along with the juice that he bought. At least I hope he bought it. I walked over to the cabinets and opened them, searching for two glasses. Once I found them, I sat them on the table and got a cup of ice.

"Here." I said, pushing one of the bottles towards him.

"Carlos, I-"

"James just open the bottle." He nodded at that and opened the bottle as I put ice in both of our cups. He poured some in his cup before mine and I added the juice. I stirred mine with my finger before taking a sip.

"How is it?" He asked me.

"It's good." I said, smiling at him.

"Some people say it's too strong."

"Really?"

"Yeah but you have to be careful because the alcohol will kick in really fast."

"I can hold my liquor." I said, drinking some more.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Several drinks later, I wasn't feeling anything until I stood up.

"Oh, my god." I said, holding onto the table, making James laugh.

"I told you."

"I'm fine. The room's just spinning."

"Do you want to lay down?"

"No, I'm- Yes." I said after I tried to stand. James got up and held me steady as I walked to the bedroom. Part of me just wanted him closer to me and the other part of me actually needed his help.

"I really want…I don't know." I said as he laid me down on the bed. Well, I ended up falling and he started laughing as he picked me up again.

"Just lay here." He said before he left the room. I don't know how long I was laying there but I started to smell something I haven't smelt since college.

"James!" I called out and a few minutes later he was at the door.

"Yes."

"Are you smoking?"

"Maybe." He said, smirking.

"Well don't be selfish." He laughed a little at that before he left again.

When he came back, he had the weed bowl in his hand. He joined me on the bed and we began smoking. I haven't done this since college and it really started hitting me after a while. As I smoked, I could feel everything in my body just relax and I had to lay down on my back.

"I feel so relaxed."

"I'm glad." James said before he blew the smoke in my face, making me laugh. After we smoked all of the weed, James laid down next to me.

"I'm sorry again for kidnapping you."

"It's okay, you've made this into more of a vacation with this."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"It is." I said, looking at him.

"Want to play a game?" He asked me and I started smiling.

"Sure."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Okay, um…what were you doing before I woke up?"

"You heard me?"

"A little."

"I was just looking around the house and at your pictures."

"Oh."

"My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What were you doing when you freaked out and left."

"Well, I calmed myself and then I went out and got the alcohol and weed."

"Oh. Well, why didn't yo-"

"Uh uh, it's my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I said, looking at the ceiling.

"You could've escaped when I was sleep. Why didn't you?" He asked me and I blushed so hard as he hovered above me.

"It's not weird that I didn't want to leave yet, is it?"

"A little." He said, smiling, making me blush more.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me?" I asked him, trying not to blush as he continued smiling.

"Yeah. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Carlos, do you have feelings for me?"

"Maybe a little. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." When he said dare, I don't know what came over me but-

"Um, kiss me." I told him and a second later his lips were on mine.

When he pulled away, I couldn't help myself and kissed him again. I ended up straddling him as his hands rubbed my sides before moving lower. I felt him grab my ass and I started kissing on his neck. He flipped us over and started sucking on my neck.

"James." I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't stop." I moaned when he pulled away. He pulled his sweater off and I pulled off the pajama top as he reached for his pants. He unbuttoned them and as he pulled them off, I pulled mine off before he started kissing on my neck, down to my stomach. He pulled my underwear down and took me into his mouth.

"Jesus, James." I moaned running my fingers through his hair. He held down my hips to keep from thrusting into his mouth as he sucked me off. He pulled off and ran his tongue along the underside of my dick before he pulled my underwear all the way off. I sat up and kissed him, switching our positions. He laid back and I pulled his underwear off. He was packing way more than Kendall and for some reason that made me even more excited. I licked him from the base to the tip before taking most of him into my mouth.

"Fuck, Carlos, you're so good." James moaned, encouraging me to take more of him. I almost gagged but pulled off before I could. James reached over into the side drawer for a condom and lube as I took him into my mouth again.

"Wait, stop or I'm going to cum." James told me and I was tempted to keep going but he pulled me off of him. He sat up and kissed me as he poured some lube onto his fingers. I straddled him and sucked on his neck as he reached around me, rubbing a finger against my entrance. I moaned as he slipped the finger into me and started rocking against him. I was so relaxed that there was barely any resistance and as he slipped a second finger into me, he curled them and pressed right against my prostate. My mouth couldn't form any words, so all I could do to express how I was feeling was to kiss him again. As we kissed, he slipped his tongue into my mouth at the same time as he slid another finger into me. I had my arms around his neck, holding on as I rocked against his fingers.

"James, fuck, I need you to fuck me." I moaned when he pressed against my prostate again. James reached for the condom and I took it from him, opening it and rolling it down his length. I put some lube in my hands and rubbed it over the condom as I felt him pull his fingers out of me. I raised my hips up and he aligned himself with me before I lowered myself down on him.

As he entered me, I immediately could feel the size difference between him and Kendall. James was definitely bigger and I once he was fully in me, I had to stop him from moving in order to adjust to him. James sat up and started kissing my neck as he jerked me off, trying to get me to relax around him. I moved my hips a little as he sucked on my neck and I moved my hips a little more. When I was adjusted to his size, I started moving up and down. James laid back down and I placed my hands on his chest when he thrusted up.

"Damn, you feel so good Carlos." James moaned, grabbing my hips. One particular thrust from him and I felt him hit my prostate. I felt my arms getting weak the more he hit my prostate. He sat up again and kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Harder." I moaned and he hammered into me as he sucked on my neck some more. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to have several marks on my neck after this and I couldn't seem to find a reason to care. If anything, it made me happier that James wanted to mark me. James surprised me when he flipped us over and slammed into me again, hitting my prostate even more. When he leaned down to suck on my neck again, I nibbled on his ear and I immediately felt him fuck me harder. He reached down and started jerking me off in time with his thrust and there was just too much pleasure going on at once.

"James, I'm going to cum." I told him and he fucked into me impossibly harder right on my prostate. A few seconds later, I was cumming all over my stomach. James continued to fuck me through my orgasm before I felt the signs of him about to cum. I was surprised when I felt him cumming inside of me.

"Shit." James said, slowly pulling out of me.

"The condom broke, didn't it?" I asked him and he nodded, looking down.

"Don't worry about it." I told him, leaning his head up.

"I'm clean." He told me as he took off the condom and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he sounded while throwing it in the trash.

"Me too."

James was about to get up but I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him down on me.

"You're squishing your drying come between us."

"Good because I have yours in me." I said before I brought our lips together. Our kiss was broken by him yawning which made me smile.

"Sorry."

"You're so cute."

When I said that, I saw him blushing before he hid his head in the crook of my neck. He kissed me there and we ended up falling asleep in the same position and it was oddly comfortable to have him over top of me.

* * *

**A/N: UGh! They did it! I have been waiting for this part for a while. Tell me what you think about James and Carlos' relationship now. I felt so bad for typing those words that Logan was saying but I knew he was going to reach that point with the new information about Carlos. Do you think Jett handled the situation well? Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update and hope that I can be forgiven. I also have some complicated issues that might stop me from updating next Sunday but lets not talk about that and hope that everything goes well and I can still update. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was how sticky I was, the second thing was that James' body was replaced with a blanket on me. I smiled when I heard the shower running and James was singing lowly. Being a part of music, I couldn't help but pay attention to how well he sounded. When the water stopped running, I sat up in the bed, waiting for him to come back out. I looked over and saw that there was a note on the end table on top of my clothes that I came here in. They were cleaned and folded nicely. I grabbed the note and before I could read it, James came out and I was tempted to try having morning sex with him.

"Shit, I was hoping you'd be sleep longer."

"Well, good morning to you too."

"No-It-Good morning. What I was trying to say was I was going to make you breakfast and then wake you up."

"Aww, well, you can still make me breakfast."

"And then I was going to have you read the note." He said, taking the note from me.

"What if I want to read it now?"

"Then you won't have breakfast."

"Ugh, fine. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Go shower." He said, turning to the closet. When I walked pass him, he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"You'll see."

I gave him a weird look before I walked into the bathroom.

When I turned to the mirror, I gasped to see a flurry of hickeys all over my neck and some down my chest. There was a particularly big one my collarbone and all of it just made me wish I marked him up more. I reached up and touched the mark, remembering the exact moment when he put it there. I grabbed the wash cloth that was on the sink and got in the shower. After washing my body multiple times, I washed my hair one good time before I got out and dried off. I made sure to brush my teeth with the tooth brush he left me before I exited the bathroom.

When I walked into the bedroom, the bed was completely stripped and the only thing on it were my clothes that I was brought here in. I dried off and put all of them on and decided not to put on my tie instead I put it in my pocket. When I stepped out of the bedroom, James turned and I was a little happy that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Food is almost ready." He told me and I smiled, sitting down at the little table he had there. James sat the plate down in front of me and I waited until he had his plate to eat. There was an awkward silence in between us with the obvious knowledge that he was letting me go. The only thing I was worried about was what was in the note.

"James."

"Yeah."

"You never told me how you knew how to treat me after the accident."

"Well, I used to be a doctor but I was laid off for missing a lot of work."

"Really?"

"Yeah." There was more silence but it was a little less awkward which made me start to think more. After we had sex, there was no reason to deny the sexual attraction between the two of us. After we were finished, James took the plates and put them in the sink before he sat down at the table and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the note and sat it in front of me. I looked at him and down at the paper before I reached over and grabbed it. As I unfolded it, I could see the uneasy look on his face.

"Dear Carlos, I am truly sorry for kidnapping you because although I've already done it, it wasn't my intention to. I also want to apologize for leaving your car on the side of the road but you know how I am about decision making while panicking. I also want to apologize for my rough behavior when you first got here. I would like to ask you to not say anything to everyone about what happened but I know that's not possible considering the fact that you're a very powerful person and people would like to know where you've been. I guess the only reason for this letter is to ask for your forgiveness for everything that I put you through." After I read the letter, I looked up at James and he looked like he was about to cry. I closed the letter and he looked up in shock when I ripped it up.

"W-What ar-"

"James, I've already forgiven you for this. Why do you think I initiated sex last night?" I asked him and he looked like he was a fish out of water.

"I-I don't know, I thought you were just so relaxed from the drugs or something."

"We both clarified that we liked each other and I wanted to have more. I may have been under the influence but I meant what I said."

"I did too but-"

"I don't care what other people are going to say. I'm not going to tell anyone about this because you don't deserve to go to jail."

"Yes, I do. I committed a felony and I caused you trau-"

"The only trauma I suffered was my dumbass hitting my head against the window of my car."

"Yeah but you wouldn't have done that if it weren't for me."

"You're right, you saved my life because I was that intoxicated and I was about to drive."

"Carlos, I-" I stopped him from talking by leaning over and kissing him. When he went to pull away, I grabbed his face, holding him there so I could kiss him.

"Now, tell me how to get back to civilization." I said after I let him go and he reached into his pocket again.

"All I have is my smart trip card an-"

"I have money, I just need you to point me to the nearest station."

"It's down the street from here." I stood up and walked over to where my wallet and keys were and grabbed them before turning to him.

"Well, go get dressed." I told him and he got up and headed into the bedroom as I put on my suit jacket. When he came back out, he was dressed in some sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You're just walking me to the station."

"Okay." He said, looking down. I knew he was nervous about this whole thing but I just grabbed his hand as he opened the door. I turned to look at the place before I closed the door behind us. We walked down a few steps before turning to walk down a few more and out the front door, I turned to look at the building to see that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would look. I held onto James hand as we walked to the station. James kept looking around and I was trying to calm him down but I knew anything I tried wouldn't do anything but make him even more anxious. A police car drove passed us and he looked like he shot one of them.

"James, calm down." I told him as we kept walking. When we got to the entrance of the station, I let go of James' hand and before he could do anything, I grabbed his face and kissed him. I'm going to miss his lips and how even though he was nervous he still kissed me back like the first time we kissed.

"Bye, James." I told him once we pulled apart.

"Bye." He said, waving as I walked away from him. I glanced back at him as he turned and walked the way we came.

My emotions were all over the place at the moment but I knew that I had to leave and come back to the real world. I paid for my bus ticket and I got a couple of glances as I waited for my bus but no one approached me. The bus wouldn't take me close enough to my house but I know whose house it'll take me the closest to and I know he's going to freak out when he sees me.

* * *

Logan's POV

Carlos has been missing for almost two weeks and the police are still trying to figure out the simplest things. I wanted to call the station several times but Jett stopped me every time, telling me that things were going to work out. I know he's trying to help me stay calm but after I stopped crying, all I had left was anger. How can the police be working on finding Carlos when they're all sitting around doing nothing.

After they found Carlos' blood in his car, they said that there's a possibility that he could've fought off the kidnapper and gotten lost but no one has come forward with any information so they couldn't do anything but keep on asking people for some type of help. My worst fear is for them to call and say that the case is official cold. I don't know what I'd do if that happened but I'm trying to stay strong and positive like Jett said. I made me and Jett some coffee while he was showering before I sat down to watch the news to see if they found anything new about Carlos. I heard Jett get out of the shower when the news came back on.

"Anything on the news about Carlos?" Jett called from the room.

"No, just some international things going on. Oh wait-"

"In local news, there's still no sign of Rocque Records CEO, Carlos Garcia. His car was found on the side of the road with his blood inside. With this information in mind, there has been a full sweep for any other DNA that may be in the car. Police are still encouraging everyone to keep a look out for anything that could lead to finding him." The news reporter said before there was a knock on the door.

"Logan, can you get that, I'm still getting dressed."

"Alright." I said, sitting my coffee down and heading to the front door. When I unlocked and opened the door, I felt my heart sink into my stomach as my eyes filled with tears. Carlos stepped into the house and I quickly pulled him in for a tight hug and I couldn't help but cry.

"Logan, who's at the door?" Jett asked before I heard him walking out of the bedroom. I let Carlos go and turned to Jett.

"I-It's Carlos." I told him and he smiled so hard, pulling Carlos in for a hug. I couldn't help but pull him in for another hug when he separated from Jett.

"Holy shit dude, where the fuck have you been?" Jett asked him.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we have time."

"Logan hasn't told you anything?" Jett turned to me and I shook my head.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Kendall, cheated on me and I caught him."

"No, way. Please tell me you're joking." Carlos shook his head and I just looked away.

"He fucking cheated on you. That explains why he…oh my god." Jett said, grabbing his head. "Wait so how does that lead to where you've been?"

"Well, I called Logan and told him and he met me in the nearest parking lot where I cried for a while before drowning my sorrows in beer and hard liquor. Logan had to go get you so he told the bar tender to watch me, which doesn't make it your fault that I got kidnapped." Carlos said, turning to me. I started tearing up a little as I nodded my head. He patted me on the back before he continued with his story.

"I went to the bathroom and drunkenly went to my car. I know I should've stayed in the bar but I wanted to talk to Kendall. But as I was getting into my car, a guy came up to the car and I panicked. I climbed in the passenger seat and he wanted he scared me so I tried to get out of the car but obviously wasn't in the right mind. So, I-um, tried to get out but the door wasn't unlocked and I hit my head on the glass really hard. When I woke up, I was in a bed and he was treating me for my injuries and stuff."

"So, he helped you?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling.

"So, why didn't he called the police or something?" I asked him. I mean I know this guy helped Carlos but he could've eased everyone's nerves with one phone call.

"He said by the time I came to, there were reports that I was missing. He said he didn't want to be seen as a kidnapper because he was helping me."

"That makes sense." Jett commented and I nodded.

"So, now we can go to the police and tell them you're alive and well." I said, smiling and he shook his head.

"No, there's something I need to handle right now."

"Um, okay."

"Can you drive me to my house?"

"Sure." Jett said, getting up. I threw on some shoes before we all left the house. As we drove, I couldn't help but keep looking back at Carlos.

"What?"

"I'm just so happy that you aren't dead."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

* * *

Carlos POV

As we pulled up to my house, Jett pulled into the driveway and I glared at the maid's car as we pulled to a stop. I reached for the door before someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see that Logan was holding me.

"Carlos."

"Logan, let me go."

"What are you going to do?"

"Give me ten minutes and then call the police if I'm not out."

"What? Carlos we aren't calling the police."

"I'll go in with him then." Jett told Logan who looked a little shocked that Jett wasn't taking his side.

"Jett-"

"Logan, Kendall cheated on him."

"I know that."

"So, they need to talk it out."

"So, why did he ask us to call the police if they're just talking?"

"It's more of a safety thing because we don't know what's going to happen."

"Well, I'd feel more comfortable if you just went with him."

"Alright." Jett said before we both got out of the car.

"Don't let him do anything stupid." Logan yelled from the car.

"I won't." Jett yelled back.

"You know I'm going to beat the shit out of him, right?" I told Jett and he nodded.

"Yup."

"And you aren't going to stop me?"

"Nope."

"Good." I was glad we had an understanding before we walked into the house. I unlocked the door and almost immediately heard giggling. I turned to look at Jett and he closed the door with a nod of his head. I stood at the bottom of the steps to see if they were upstairs. When I heard it coming from the living room, I turned and headed there, hearing Jett following me.

"Did you hear that?" That bitch asked him.

"Hear what?" Kendall asked and when I walked in I saw that the bitch was straddling Kendall.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." I said, leaning against the wall. Both of them gasped and she jumped off of him and turned around. Her uniform was undone and the she started fastening her bra.

"Carlos, holy shit, you're-"

"Shut up." I told him as the maid got up and fixed herself. She didn't look me in the eye as she headed for the door. I grabbed her arm when she walked passed me and I could feel her shaking.

"Don't even think about coming back and you're lucky I don't hit girls." I whispered in her ear. I let her arm go and she visibly shook from that as she walked passed Jett before running. I waited until I heard the sound of the front door closing before I turned to Kendall.

"Carlos, you're back." Kendall said, getting up. He was about to give me a hug but the death glare I gave him made him take a few steps back. "Baby, it's not what it looks like, she was coming on to me an-"

"Really? Really, Kendall? You're going to hit me with those same old lines about how she was coming on to you."

"She was an-" He stopped talking once I pushed him down on the couch. "Carlos."

"How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Carlos."

"Stop calling my name and answer the fucking question."

"Carlos, I-" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought him close to my face.

"How long, Kendall?"

"A few years."

"What?" I asked in shock as my eyes began filling with tears. I let him go and turned to look at Jett and he just shook his head.

"What did you expect? You weren't having sex with me enough and you always have an excuse for something." I turned to him and he folded his arms as he sat on the couch. I could feel my blood boiling as I looked at a man I once loved. I walked away from him and into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I wanted to distance myself before I was brought over the edge. "You wanted to talk about it now? What do you want to know? How many women and men I've slept with?" I reached into the cabinet and grabbed a glass before walking over to the fridge. I filled the cup up with some water as he stood there in the archway to the living room. I tried drinking water to calm me down but then he started talking again.

"You don't have anything else to say? You want to know how many? Well, there's Janice from reception, she was one of the first. That hot mechanic that came to fix the sound boards in studio B, fucked him too. I got a couple of hookers when you went out of town to see your parents and we fucked all over the house. They taught me some interesting things. But my favorite would have to be the maid. I mean, her tight little outfit she's prancing around in. I'm surprised you didn't try to get her before me." My eyes were filled to the brim with tears as I sat the glass down. I blinked, letting the tears fall as I continued to listen to him speak.

"I think I fucked her on every surface of this house. I'm talking about in each bathroom, on the piano, against the fish tank, all over this kitchen, on the dining room table, and all over our bed." I clutched the glass in my hand and I saw that he noticed.

"Come on, Carlos, you and I both know that you are too much of a bitch to do anything about it. You know I've been waiting for so long to tell you this. It just feels so good to let everything out."

"I just want to know one thing." I said, trying to keep myself from shaking.

"What's that sweetie?"

"All of those times you told me you loved me, did yo-"

"Did I mean it? Is that what you're seriously asking me?" I nodded my head, wiping my tears before he laughed. "Hell, I can't remember the last time I meant it. I mean, you helped me achieve all of my dreams. I figured the least I could do was pretend to love you but after you stop giving me sex, I had to go somewhere else. In all honesty, after we got married, you were just this piece of ass that was always there when I couldn't get it from someone else." After he said that, I lost it. I clutched the glass in my hand and threw it at him. He ducked and it flew over his head, crashing into the wall.

"Bold move. Now that you're little fit is done, how about yo-" I ran over to where he was and tackled him to the ground before climbing on top of him. I pulled my hand back and balled it into a fist and he laughed at me.

"You aren't going to h-" I punched him before he could finish his sentence. It felt so good to punch him in his shitty mouth that I did it again. My hand didn't start hurting until the third strike before he threw me off of him. He stood up and picked me up off the ground before I could get up myself. He held me up by the front of my shirt and I knew he could see the hickeys being this close.

"Are thos-" I punched him in his side and as he clutched it he dropped me. I saw that the coffee table was behind him and I pushed him, watching him fall onto the glass. I climbed on top of him and punched him in the face again before I clutched him by the front of his shirt again.

"I fucking hate you! I hate you so much!" I yelled at him and he just laughed, showing his bloody mouth. I screamed out as I slammed his head against the coffee table, hearing it crack underneath us before it shattered. His cold eyes stared back at me and I couldn't believe I once fell for those eyes.

"Fuck you." He said, spitting blood in my face. I wanted to kill him. I grabbed a sharp piece of glass and held it against his throat.

"You don't have the balls to do it." He whispered before I felt myself being pulled off of him.

"Come on, you don't want to go to jail for murder." Jett said, making me let go of the piece of glass. When we got to the door, we opened it to see Logan standing there. His eyes widened in shock when he saw me and I just walked passed him.

"I-"

"Logan, let's just get in the car." Jett told him.

As we walked back to the car, Logan kept trying to ask questions and Jett kept shushing him. We all got in the car and Jett drove us back to their house. When we got there, I headed straight to the bathroom to fix my hair and try to fix my clothes. I sighed when I saw Kendall's blood was on my shirt and on my suit jacket. I took off the jacket and before I could rinse it off Jett was behind me holding a shirt.

"Thanks." I said, taking it from him. His only response was a nod of the head. I took off my shirt and put on the shirt Jett gave me which was nothing but a white V-neck.

"Carlos!" Logan called from the living room. When I ran in there, both he and Jett were staring at the Tv. The first thing I saw on the Tv was that they found the suspect in…my case.

"Turn it up." I told Logan.

"The individual apparently turned himself into custody earlier this morning, claiming that he was the one who kidnapped Carlos Garcia. The question is, where is the CEO?" Both Logan and Jett turned to look at me in confusion and I let out a sigh.

"We're going down to the police station."

"I'll get my keys again."

* * *

**A/N: YES! This chapter was something I know everyone was waiting for. I also have to say that there isn't much left with this story since it was just a short story. So, there are only a few chapters left. Tell me what you thought about how Carlos handled things in a review. Thank you for reading! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I get to update today! Woo! Well, enjoy! :D**

* * *

When we pulled up to the police station, I was the first one to get out and we all walked into the police station.

"Carlos Garcia?" One of the police officers said, getting everyone's attention. A few officers came out and I thought they were going to congratulate me or something but instead one of them pulled out his cuffs.

"What the hell?" I said as I was pressed against the wall.

"Carlos, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

"Yes." I said, sighing as the police officer cuffed me.

"What the hell is he being arrested for, he was the one kidnapped?" Jett said as Kendall walked from out of the back with a bag of ice on his jaw. I wanted to punch him even harder when he smirked at me as he walked pass me.

"You son of a bitch! I should-"

"Do I have to arrest you to Mr. Stetson?" The officer asked Jett when he was about to attack Kendall.

"No, no, you don't officer." Logan said, jumping in between them. He pushed Jett back a little while I turned to Kendall.

"So is this what you're going to do? Have me arrested like a little bitch!"

"I'm not the one who was made someone's bitch." He said, smirking as he looked at my neck and if I weren't handcuffed, I'd probably get tazed and charged with trying to commit murder.

"I hope you get an STD!" I yelled as the police officers pulled me towards the back. They uncuffed me and put me in the jail cell. I was about to turn around and start yelling but I saw someone else was in here.

"James?" I asked and the person looked up and I gasped when I saw that it was him.

"Hi."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for whatever's going to happen to me."

"Well, wh- how come yo-"

"Because I had to." I sat down next to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"You didn't have to do that." I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I did. It's not right and I have to be punished." He whispered back. I didn't let him go as we continued our whispered conversation.

"You could go to jail for a long time."

"I-"

"What about your daughter?"

"She'll be-"

"No, she won't James."

"Carlos, this has to happen."

"I'm not pressing charges and I already told my friends that you kept me there for medical reasons and that's what I'm going to tell the judge and everyone else."

"Carlos, I chained you up to the bed with handcuffs."

"To keep me from injuring myself any further than I already had done."

"I starved you for-"

"No, you served me a balanced meal every night."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because people make mistakes and not everyone needs to go to jail for them." He sighed and I kissed his cheek. "And we both know you're way too pretty to go to jail." He laughed at that and the smile on my face made me smile.

"Your hickeys are very visible." He pointed out and I smirked.

"I know." I was about to lean in and kiss him but he scooted back, breaking our hug.

"Wait, why are you here?"

"I beat the crap out of my soon to be ex-husband and he had me arrested as I was coming here after I saw you turned yourself in." I said nonchalantly.

"It's on the news already?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, look at the jail birds." I could see red when I heard that voice. I turned to see Kendall standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Making a new friend, Carlos? Might as well become someone's bitch before you go to the big house. I screamed as I ran towards him and just before I reached the bars, I felt James wrap his arms around me. I reached through the bars and Kendall took a step back. If I could just get my hands around his neck.

"Carlos, stop, he's not worth it." James said, pulling me back. I put my hand down and let him pull me more towards the middle of the cell before Kendall got a skeptical look.

"Wait, aren't you the guy in the news for- Oh, the irony of it all. Being placed in the cell with your kidnapper."

"He didn't kidnap me."

"But wait, why were you two so…Ohh." He said, chuckling and if James wasn't holding me, I swear. "That explains the hickeys on your neck."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oh, Carlos, it looks like you have a bad case of Stockholm syndrome." I broke away from James and my chest slammed into the bars but I didn't care because I was too focused on trying to claw Kendall's eyes out. I just needed to reach some part of him. He jumped back when I hit the bars of the cell and if he hadn't done that I would have him in my hands right now, increasing my charges against me. I felt a hand on my sides before there was a whisper in my ear.

"Don't give him so much power over you. Don't give him the satisfaction of getting underneath your skin. Be smart about this Carlos." James whispered, rubbing up and down my sides. I took a deep sigh and pulled my hands back, fixing my shirt before I turned and went to sit down. James stood there staring at Kendall and I just watched Kendall's eyes go from James back to me. James bucked at him and he jumped back before I heard the sound of multiple footsteps. Jett and Logan stood there looking at Kendall as he fixed his clothes. When Logan turned to look at me, he gasped, looking at James.

"You're the guy-"

"Logan." I said, standing up.

"Carlos, what happened to your neck?"

"Honestly, I don't know how you didn't see them when he changed his shirt." Jett commented.

"What you told us about what happened, was that the truth?" Logan whispered and I nodded. "So then, how do you explain those?"

"I mean, Kendall decided he was going to cheat on me, so I did the same."

"So you knew before today." Kendall said, stepping up.

"Not until I walked in on the two of you but that dumb bitch was so loud, you probably couldn't hear from all the lies she told you. 'Oh, Kendall, you're so big.' Please, she made you sound like some sort of god when you're nothing but a horny little rabbit."

"You didn't seem to be complaining that much about it."

"Why do you think I wouldn't have sex with you? I realized that you weren't going to improve from your virgin-like humping." The best thing about being married is that you share all of your secrets with that one person. Kendall's insecurities when it came to how well he was in bed was a very fragile part of him. Watching it crumble with one sentence was so good to watch. He took a shaky breath before he glared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" I asked and you could see that his skin was boiling and it was a matter of time before he-

"LOOK YOU LITTLE BIT-"

"STOP IT! JUST FUCKING STOP!" Logan yelled and I have never seen him this pissed off in my life. I could tell that Jett was even surprised.

"This is fucking ridiculous and all of this petty back and forth isn't going to do anything but make you two want to murder each other and that isn't going to help anyone. So I need you two to start acting like adults and not like fucking teenagers!" Everything grew silent after Logan said that and even the two police officers who came in stopped. Logan was panting and he was starting to scare me with how dramatically his mood changed.

"Now, Carlos, you need to get some type of control of yourself. I know you're upset but punching never helps anything. Kendall, I need for you to drop the charges against-"

"I'm not dropping the-"

"JUST DROP THE FUCKING CHARGES!" Logan screamed, clutching Kendall by the front of his shirt. Kendall's eyes widened in shock as the police officers moved pass Jett. Logan let go of Kendall and put his hands up before the officers said anything. Kendall looked between me and Logan before he scooted pass everyone and left with Jett, Logan, and the two police officers following. I sighed and walked back over to where James was and sat down next to him.

"Your friend is kind of scary." James commented, making me laugh.

"Yeah." I said, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"I know this probably isn't my place but I can't believe that he could just treat you like that and not have any remorse."

"He wasn't always like that. He was kind and sweet and everything that I always wanted. We went to the prom together, we went to college together, graduated with the same major, got married and together we took a struggling record company and made it the biggest. At some point, he changed from the man I loved to that guy I don't even recognize."

"Geez, you two sound like the perfect couple."

"I thought we were but we obviously weren't." James wrapped an arm around me and I couldn't help but cry.

"One thing I learned from being married is that people won't show you who their true colors until their put under some sort of pressure."

"How did you find out?"

"After my wife had my daughter, Victoria, she disappeared. My friends and I found her caught up on drugs. We tried to get her back together but she just gave up her rights for Victoria and we haven't seen her since."

"Wow, that's a pretty shitty thing to do."

"Yeah but at least she thought about Victoria. I mean that's all I could ask for since she didn't really care about my feelings."

"Yeah." I said before the one of the officers came up to the cell door.

"Carlos Garcia, you're free to go." I gave James a hug before I stood up and walked out of the cell. When I walked out, I saw Kendall standing there with his arms folded. When he saw me, he dropped them and stared at me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to the police desk.

* * *

"Okay, Carlos, you need to explain yourself." Logan said when we walked into his and Jett's house.

He's been quiet ever since he made Kendall drop the charges he had on me. He didn't even say anything when I tried to drop the charges against James but apparently the procedure wasn't as simple as dropping the charges since the police were involved and some other stuff the woman said that I didn't understand. All I know is that they're keeping him there overnight before transferring him to the local jail but the same day is when he'll be seen before a judge. The only thing I don't understand is there should be some type of payment and he should be fine. He might've confessed to robbing the store that same night. That might be the reason for all of this. Jett walked into another room while I sat down on the couch in the living room and Logan sat down next to me, waiting for me to respond.

"Do you love this man, Carlos?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because this might be-"

"Don't say it."

"You know what I'm going to say."

"Logan, this is not some sickness."

"Carlos, you're in love with your kidnapper and it's okay, we're going to get you help an-"

"Logan, are you even listening to yourself right now? Do you honestly think that I'm in love with him just because we had sex? Yes, he put hickeys on my neck but I was hurt from my husband cheating on me and that has nothing to do with him keeping me in his house."

"I think you have Stockholm syndrome, Carlos. There I said it." I stared at him as I couldn't seem to believe that he was thinking this right now. I grabbed Logan's phone and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked and I ignored him as I searched on google.

"Stockholm syndrome, or capture-bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with the captors. These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors for an act of kindness."

"Carlos, I know what-"

"Stockholm syndrome can be seen as a form of traumatic bonding, which does not necessarily require a hostage scenario, but which describes strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other."

"Okay, Carlos, I-"

"People with Stockholm syndrome report the same symptoms as those diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder."

"Ca-"

"Insomnia."

"I-"

"Nightmares."

"I get it-"

"General Irritability."

"CARLOS!"

"Difficulty concentrating! Being easily startled! Feelings of unreality or confusion! Inability to enjoy previously pleasurable experiences! Increased distrust of others! And flashbacks!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?! This is supposed to be a joyous occasion. Carlos is not dead, he's alive and very much well." Jett told us, coming into the room.

"And I don't have Stockholm syndrome." I said, sitting down. Right before I started the long list of symptoms, I had stood up.

"I'm sorry." Logan said, shaking his head before he smiled at me.

"Jett's right, we should be happy. You're alive but I just can't believe it and I would feel better if you told me what happened to you." I sighed and sat back on the couch, closing Logan's phone and putting it back on the table.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so funny to me because it was mostly just arguments and I've never had this much anger going on between my characters or with someone they loved. I like putting a twist on the normal things I do. Tell me what you think about what's going to happen next? A review would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ugh, there isn't another chapter pre-typed completely for this story. Which means, I need to get to work on the last chapter for next Sunday but seeing as I despise odd numbers, there might be another chapter to round this story off to ten chapters. Also, happy Easter Sunday, if you celebrate it.**

* * *

It was the day of James' court date and I managed to get him a pretty good lawyer who already told me that there was no way to get him off this because he was on video, clearly committing the crime. I just wanted to make sure he could get the minimum amount of punishment and return to his daughter. Of course, no one knew about this besides me. I didn't purposely not tell Logan or Jett, I just never felt the need to bring it to their attention. They let me stay over their place for as long as I needed but I honestly just wanted to be in my own bed, so I stayed with them until James' court date. I realized that I couldn't show up in just sweats and a t-shirt, so I had to go to my house.

When I pulled up in Logan's car, I saw that the driveway was empty. I got out and unlocked the front door. I didn't bother to call his name to see if he was home. I just went upstairs and showered. When I got out, I made sure I was cleanly shaven and my hair was styled properly. When I opened the door to the bathroom, the last person I wanted to see was on the other side. Not Kendall. The maid he was fucking.

"Oh my god." She said, backing up. I wanted to punch her in the face just like I did Kendall but I just made sure to make a mental note to call her boss and get her fired. I walked pass her as if she wasn't there and headed into the closet. I dried off and put on my best suit which happens to be Kendall's favorite. As I walked down the stairs, I saw the maid cleaning one of the pictures of me and Kendall. She turned to look at me and I smiled at her as her jaw dropped. I know I can clean up nice but she wasn't my focus right now. I got in Logan's car and saw that his phone had a few missed calls from Jett. I had his phone while the police held mine, claiming it was part of evidence even though my case has nothing to do with the robbery. Driving to the court house was a little of a hassle because of traffic but when I got there, I made my way up the stairs and into the building. I smiled when I saw the lawyer I hired and she smiled at me.

"Wow, you clean up nice."

"Thanks Mrs. Wainwright."

"Please, call me Kelly."

"Sure, Kelly." I said, smiling.

"Should we head in now?"

"Yes." She said, grabbing her bag and walking into the court room.

When we walked in, people turned to look at us and they were surprised to see me there. I could see them whispering my name more than anything. I sat down on the bench behind Kelly, who sat at the desk in front of the judge. When James came out, I wanted to jump up and hug him because he looked rough, almost like he hadn't slept in a few days. He looked behind me and I turned to see that Camille was here. We both made eye contact and she began to move towards me.

"W-What are yo-"

"Camille, shh." I told her before everyone grew silent.

"All rise, this court is now in session, the honorable Judge Wilson presiding." The bailiff said before the judge came out. I was slightly upset that the judge was an old man. We probably will have a better chance if it was someone who looked like they had at least a smidge of decency. Camille was shaking and I placed my hand on her shoulder to try and get her to calm down but it did little to help. I mean the last time she saw me, I was chained to the bed. She's probably really confused. The judge looked at James before looking at me and Camille before looking back at the store owner.

"Mr. Diamond, you are here, charged with armed robbery of Mr. Felton's Mini Market. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty, your honor." James said and I could tell that Camille wasn't expecting that.

"Can the Prosecution call their first witness to the stand?"

"We call Mr. Felton to the stand." The lawyer said before the two of them stood.

"Now, Mr. Felton, can you please go over what you recall happened?" The lawyer asked the man after he was sworn in.

"I was getting ready to close the store since the day had been slow but before I could get to the door. Mr. Diamond came into my store, pointing a gun directly in my face, asking me to go back into my pharmacy and get medicine out. Once I gave it to him, he grabbed several other things from the store before he ran away." Mr. Felton said.

"Do you have any surveillance of the incident?"

"Yes, I have several cameras in my store." When they played the video of everything James just looked down. I looked over at Camille and her eyes were beginning to water. I knew we were screwed but I trusted that Kelly would come up with something. When it was Kelly's turn to speak, she stood up and began speaking.

"The defense would like to call James Diamond to the stand." James walked up to the stand and was sworn in. I didn't know what Kelly was going to do but when she turned to me for a quick second, I knew she was going to work this out.

"Now, James, was that you in the surveillance video shown earlier?"

"Yes." When he gave that answer everyone gasped and showed different signs of shock. Camille actually broke down and started crying while I just sat there, staring at James. I know there has to be a reason for what he's done.

"Can you go over what happened that night?"

"Well, after I put my daughter to bed, I changed my clothes and-"

"Can you speed up to the moment of the event in question?" Kelly asked and suddenly everything made sense. They know that James can't get off with what happened but they can lessen the consequences by bringing up the fact that he has a daughter.

"I pulled my mask over my face before I broke into the store and demanded that Mr. Felton give me the medicine that I needed."

"What exactly was this medicine for?"

"Objection!" The lawyer on the other side stood up and said.

"On what grounds?" Judge Wilson asked.

"Relevance."

"Your honor, I believe that the object that was supposedly stolen is extremely relevant towards this case." Kelly explained and I smiled.

"Continue, Mrs. Wainwright."

"Thank you, your honor. Do you need me to repeat the question, Mr. Diamond?"

"Yes, please."

"What exactly was this medicine for?"

"The medicine is for my daughter. She has asthma and my insurance would no longer cover us."

"Why is that?"

"I lost my job because I had to take care of my daughter on my own." I let out a sigh when the lawyers on the other side seemed a little nervous.

"So you stole the medicine for your daughter?"

"Yes, otherwise, she would've had problem breathing and I would have to take her to the hospital which will lead to more bills that I couldn't afford."

"Did you threaten to harm Mr. Felton?"

"No, not at all. When I came in Mr. Felton asked me what I wanted. He offered me the money in his register. He offered me all of the products in his store but I just needed the medicine. Mr. Felton actually recognized me by the prescription."

"Mr. Felton recognized you by your prescription? How so?"

"Well, because I had ordered the medicine myself."

"No further questions." Kelly said, turning on her heels and walking back to her seat. James was dismissed from the stand and went back to his seat, returning his gaze to his lap. I looked around the court room and it seemed like people were having strong feels about this. A few women were even shaking their heads looking sad. The store owner and his lawyer were whispering back and forth before the lawyer stood up.

"May we have a moment to discuss a few things?" The lawyer said and the judge nodded.

"This court is now in recess for the next thirty minutes." The lawyer and the store owner got up and exited the court room. Kelly was speaking with James and I was about to say something but then Camille turned to me.

"Can I speak to you outside?"

"Um, sure." I said before we got up and exited the court room. I followed Camille as she walked down the hallway and I waited for her to speak when she turned to me.

"This is going to sound rude but why are you here?" She asked me and I was a little surprised with her question.

"Well, I'm here for the same reasons as you. I'm also the one who got James that amazing lawyer in there."

"Amazing? She's making him confess to everything."

"There's already video evidence of James being there. Everyone knows he was there, there's no denying that. So, they're just…I'll have to explain it to you later on if you don't get it by the time the case is over." I told her before I turned to walk back to the court room, only to be stopped by Camille grabbing my shoulder.

"Why are you helping him?" Camille asked me and I had to take a moment to think about everything before I answered that question.

"Because, Camille, there are some people out there who have very good intentions when it comes to doing things but they have poor execution that leads to them getting in trouble. If they have someone in their life that can keep them from suffering the consequences of that mistake, they should be able to depend on those people to help them. And you and I both know that James is horrible at making decisions when he's panics." With that, I turned away from her and headed back into the court room. Before I walked in, I saw that Kelly was speaking with the other lawyer and the two of them seemed to be in a deep conversation. When I sat down, Camille sat down next to me and she leaned forward.

"James." She whispered. He turned to her and she smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm so fucking nervous and tired." He told her and she nodded. James turned to me and I waited for him to say something but then he started to cry. He quickly wiped his tear and tried to make himself smile. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet."

"I mean, you're trying and I'll never forget that." I nodded before he turned back around and everyone returned to the court room. When Kelly came back, she gave me a thumbs up slyly before sitting down next to James. She leaned over and spoke with him in whispers. I don't know what she told him but I could see the life come back to his eyes after she spoke. When the judge came back, everyone stood up and sat down once he declared that court was now back in session.

"Your honor, my client has chosen to drop the all charges if the Defendant agrees to pay for the medication stolen and the damages done to the store."

"Do you agree to that?" The judge asked James.

"Yes, your honor." James and Kelly both said at the same time. Camille and I looked at each other in shock and once the judge banged his gavel, she pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised by the gesture but I hugged her back. James was happy but neither James nor Kelly moved from where they were. The store owner and his lawyer gathered their things and the lawyer seemed pissed as she left the court room.

"Why aren't we moving?" I asked Kelly and she turned to me.

"Because there is another case against James."

"What? Why didn't you tell me tha-"

"Bailiff call the next case."

"The court calls the next case of The State of California versus Mr. James Diamond." The judge sighed and I couldn't help but agree with him. A lawyer walked through the doors of the court room and following him was the last person I wanted to see. That blonde haired son of a bitch I called my husband was making his way up the aisle.

"You look nice." He told me and I don't even know why he's here but I just know it's probably to piss me off.

"I know." I said, glaring at him.

"You're wearing my favorite suit on you. Too bad they're going to be tear stained after I send your little fuck buddy to jail." He whispered in my ear. I looked forward at James and he was looking me directly into my eyes as I remembered what he told me in the cell. I can't let him get to me.

"We'll see about that. I got him the best lawyer money can find." He glared at me when his plan of pissing me off didn't work before he went and sat down next to his lawyer.

"What are the charges towards Mr. Diamond?"

"The state is charging James Diamond with assault, grand theft auto, and kidnapping." My eyes widened in shock at the charges and I saw the smirk on Kendall's face, making my blood boil. I felt a hand on mine as I balled my fists up and it was Camille trying to calm me down.

"I'm assuming Mr. Knight is the victim."

"No, your honor, actually the victim is Mr. Carlos Garcia, who is seated behind the defendant."

"Mr. Garcia, may you please stand." The judge said and I stood up.

"May I ask why you are seated on the wrong side of the court room?"

"Because your honor, those charges against Mr. Diamond were dropped."

"Well, no your honor, the charges can't be dropped simply like that because the police and several others were involved." I could see that the judge seemed to be getting irritated by this and I wanted to ask Kelly so many questions about what was going on right now.

"If the charges were dropped by Mr. Garcia, despite the police being involved, why are the same charges remaining?"

"Because your honor, we have evidence that Mr. Garcia may be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome." The lawyer said and I have never wanted to strangle Kendall so much in my life right now.

"Do you have any proof that Mr. Garcia is suffering from Stockholm syndrome?"

"Your honor, Mr. Knight here is married to Mr. Garcia and upon his release from his capture, Mr. Diamond, Mr. Garcia attacked Mr. Knight the second the two of them saw each other." I raised my hand the second the lawyer said that and I should probably think about what I was going to say but I didn't.

"Your honor, I attacked Mr. Knight because before I was _helped_ by Mr. Diamond, I caught my husband cheating on me."

"So you intentionally went to his house and attacked him after you were…set free?"

"No, your honor. I wasn't kidnapped in the first place. I was being taken care of by Mr. Diamond by the injuries I suffered from my stupidity while under the influence of alcohol. I did not drive to _my_ house with the intentions of attacking my husband. I went there in order to change my clothes and shower but upon hearing him in the living room with our made, I encountered him. I still had no intentions of attacking him until he started to verbally harass me after he confessed to have been cheating on me for years."

"So, the charges were dropped and this case still made it to my court room because of your marital drama."

"No, your honor, the police were involved so-"

"Okay, Mr. Garcia, you or Mr. Diamond have to pay a fine of ten thousand dollars for the police investigation that could've been stopped. Mr. Garcia, you and Mr. Knight obviously need a divorce and this is not the court room for it. Good luck with the rest of your lives." The judge said before he banged the gavel. I was fine with paying if it meant that all of this went away. The look on Kendall's face made me want to take a picture and frame it. I turned to James and he just had this shocked look on his face. I grabbed James and Kelly's hands and we all exited the court room, not even looking Kendall's way, knowing he was glaring at me. We got out into the hallway and I let go of both of their hands and turned to them.

"So, you two kept that from me?"

"James told me not to tell you." Kelly said and I turned to him.

"I should've told you, I know but I didn't want you to be upset the whole time knowing that he was going to drop that on you."

"Next time, tell me."

"I hope to god there isn't a next time."

"Well, you know what I mean." I said, smiling. He pulled me in for a hug and over his shoulder, I saw Kendall exiting from the court room. He looked at the two of us before he began to slowly clap. James let me go and as we stood there facing him, he smiled.

"You two managed to keep this convict out of prison where he belongs." He said, gesturing to me and Kelly before to James.

"You know, you're truly a sad man. How can you say things without any type of remorse? Carlos is your husband, both of you swore to love each other for the rest of your lives. You obviously haven't been faithful and instead of you apologizing about it, you're acting like you're some sort of sex god, which is really childish." After James said, that Kendall just upturned his head before he grabbed some chick I've never seen before and spoke about getting drinks and leaving us alone.

"Thank you."

"No, problem. I really wish I could just punch him and he'd understand that but I guess you already tried that."

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"Do you want to go out for something to eat or something now that I'm not going to jail?"

"Of course, but later on. I have to take care of something." I told him before we all headed towards the exit of the court room.

* * *

As I finished packing up the last piece of luggage, I sighed, trying not to cry. This is not how I pictured my life being at this point in time. I was back in our house packing up clothes. I was almost finished and I was glad that James was here with me to help.

"You know, I'll find a way to pay you back for all of this."

"James, for the millionth time. It is fine. Money is not a problem for me. I will pay for it all later on and we can just forget about it."

"Where does that leave us?"

"How about we just act like we met in some random coffee shop and go on our first date once all of this is done." I told him and he smiled at that.

"That sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking some Thai place in West Hollywood." I said as I carried out two bags of luggage. The rest of the bags were in the foyer at the bottom of the steps. I heard the sound of the front door closing and turned to see Kendall standing there looking sad.

"Are you talking about the place we went after we both became owners of Rocque Records?" He asked me and I nodded, now regretting even thinking about that place as I stopped walking down the steps. "Look, Carlos. I know that I've been a super gigantic ass about this. After I left the court house, I actually started crying. I started thinking about the first time we got in an argument. We both came running back to each other at the same time and spent the night talking about how we both made dumb decisions. I don't know what came over me these past few days but I like to think that this is just history repeating itself. I was just thinking that we order pizza and-"

"Huh?"

"We can just talk about this. We can go to counseling or something. Just…you don't have to pack up your things and leave."

"You're right." I said, smiling at him. He practically beamed up at me after I said that.

"That's why these are your clothes." I said, throwing the bags down the rest of the way of the steps. Watching all of the hope in his eyes drain had to be the best part of all of this.

"There's a U-Haul on its way and to take you to wherever. I don't care. But you won't be staying here anymore."

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! I love this ending. It's so bad ass of Carlos to just take charge like that. I kind of have been wanting to post this chapter just because of the last part. Anyways, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story last Sunday, I know some of you were probably looking forward to reading it but college was getting the best of me last weekend and I had tons of work to do. I hope you can understand. Anyways, I present you the somewhat final chapter of this story. I say somewhat because there's something small that I'll be adding on as a new chapter. :D**

* * *

"You can't throw me out of my own house!" He yelled. All of his compassion or whatever was now gone and he looked like he wanted to hit me.

"Actually," I said, walking down the steps. "This house is mine. I bought it before we got married. Remember that? Our huge bonuses we had. You spent yours on the wedding and I spent mine on this house." He looked like a fish out of water as he stared at me. He probably would've stared at me longer if James hadn't come from out of the room.

"Carlos, where am I putting this?" James asked me before he stopped and saw both me and Kendall. He walked down the steps and smiled at me. "So where am I putting this?" I grabbed the bag from him and pushed it in Kendall's direction.

"I believe that this is all of your stuff. So you can start moving it out. Oh and don't forget about that mattress. You know, the one you cheated on me on." I said, getting in his face.

"You little-" He was cut off by the sound of a truck horn.

"Oh, U-Haul truck is here." I said, before opening the door. "I would ask him to help you but I'm not paying for that." James went out the front door and I knew where he was going but Kendall just looked at me and back to the front door. When James came back in, he was carrying the new mattress with the U-Haul man. They sat the mattress down and James thanked him before he began taking the plastic off.

"Kendall, you're in the way."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to be gone by now but you're still here looking lost."

"I'm getting kicked out, what am I supposed to look like?"

"Look like that confident asshole of a guy you were when I came back." I told him and he glared at me. "That one, right there. Now, take him and pick up your bags and get your ass out of my house."

"I hate you."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." As Kendall took his bags out to the truck, me and James carried the mattress upstairs and put new sheets and a new comforter on it. I came back downstairs when Kendall was about to pick up the last bag. He looked up at me and I folded my arms.

"Are we really doing this?"

"Kendall, you honestly can't get it through your thick skull how bad this is? You cheated on me. You. Cheated. On. Me. With a woman, knowing how I can't compete with that. A woman I hired no less. And I'm not even going to bother mentioning all of the other women and men you told me. Did you think I was just going to take you back after that?"

"Is that all you have to say to me after all of these years?"

"Years you destroyed when you started thinking with your dick instead of your brain."

"You're only doing this because you found a mediocre replacement."

"Kendall, just leave."

"So, that's it?"

"Oh, wait no it isn't. Hold on." I said, turning and running into the kitchen. "I can't believe I almost forgot. Here you go."

"What are these?"

"Papers. Divorce papers to be exact." I handed them to him with a smile before holding the door open.

"Oh and James is a much better replacement. He's kind, caring, and he actually likes kids." I leaned closer to him before I started whispering. "He also has a bigger dick than you so there's that." He scoffed at that before he walked out of the house.

"Carlo-" I shut him up by slamming the door in his face, ignoring whatever he had to say. When I turned around, James stood at the top of the steps, smiling at me.

"How are you feeling?" I walked up the steps smiling before I stopped in front of James.

"I feel like testing out this new mattress but that can wait until after we get something to eat."

"Can it?" He asked me and I tried to stop myself from blushing before he picked me up over his shoulder.

"Wait, wait, at least let me make the reservations." He laid me down on the bed and handed me the phone. As I dialed the number, he started kissing on my neck. When the woman picked up on the phone, I was hesitant to say anything because moaning in her ear would be the last thing she needed to hear.

"U-um, I would like to make a reservation f-for, uh, for two un-oh god." I tried to move away from him but he held me down as he started unbuckling my pants. I tried to wiggle my hips out of his grasp but he straddled my legs.

"Hello, sir?"

"Yes, a reservation for two." I told her as I pushed my shirt back down after James lifted it. When I felt his tongue on my hip, I bit down on my bottom lip to keep my moan in as she typed on the computer or whatever.

"Okay, what's the name?"

"G-Garcia."

"And what time?"

"What time?" I asked James.

"I don't care." James said, pulling off my pants.

"Um, seven?"

"Alright Mr. Garcia, your reservations have been set for seven o'clock."

"Thank you." I said, hanging up the phone as James reached for my underwear. I grabbed his hands and moved up the bed until I was sitting against the headboard. We both took off our shirts at the same time and he moved a little faster than me so when I got my shirt off, he was already straddling me, kissing my neck. I threw my shirt across the room and reached for his pants.

When I unbuttoned them, I felt his teeth on my neck. I moved away from his lips when he started sucking on it. I pulled his head back and kissed him. I was trying to keep him from getting me naked first so when we broke apart, I rolled us over and pulled on his pants. He lifted his hips and let me take off his pants, socks, and shoes. My shoes and socks were long gone by the time he flipped us back over and grinded his hips against mine, rubbing our erections together.

"J-James, we have to make our reservations."

"Well, then we should get right to it, shouldn't we?" He said, reaching into my underwear. I gasped as he wrapped his hand around my member. He started sucking hard on my neck as he pulled down my underwear with his free hand. I moved my hands around him and pulled his underwear down off of his ass. He smirked against my neck before he tightened his grip on me, making me moan. I gave up trying to get him naked first when he started kissing down my body. He pulled off my underwear and took me into his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair as he took all of me at once. I let go of his hair when he gagged but he kept going and that turned me on so much more than I already was. I had to pull him off before I came. He smirked at me before he flipped me over.

"Get the lube." He whispered in my ear and I reached into the nightstand and felt around before grabbing the bottle. The second I had the bottle in my grasp, James was sliding his tongue down my back. I laid the bottle on the bed before I felt his tongue on my hole. I gripped the pillow as he licked into me. I heard the clicking sound of the lube bottle before I felt a finger replace his tongue. He pushed in me a few times before he added a second finger.

"James, I-" I was cut off by my own moan as he pressed into my prostate.

"What was that?"

"I-" I gripped the pillow harder and tried to suppress my moan as he did it again.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered in my ear as he removed his fingers.

"James, please."

"Is this what you want?" He asked rubbing his lube slicked member over my hole.

"Yes, god." I said, moving my hips back. I felt him smirk before he licked along my neck while thrusting into me. I bit down on the pillow to suppress moans and a second later, James was pulling out. I expected him to thrust back in but when he didn't, I started to move back. He grabbed my hips, stopping all of my movement before he leaned close to me.

"I want to hear you. I want the whole neighborhood to hear you. Hell, I'll call Kendall so he can hear you." If those words didn't get the job done, I don't know what would. I almost came as he thrusted back into me. I moaned out for him and he licked just behind my ear. I bit my lip the next time he thrusted in me when I remembered that he said that he was going to call Kendall. I didn't think he would do it until he moved the phone closer to me.

"Call him." He told me and I dialed the number.

"Hello?" Kendall said before James took the phone from me.

"You hear that?" James asked Kendall as he thrusted into me harder than before. I moaned out and blushed knowing that Kendall had to have heard it. "I'm fucking him so good. I bet you wish it was you. Driving deep into, hearing him moan out your name as he grips the pillow. God, I can't wait until tomorrow, so he can send you pictures of just how hard I fucked him. Or maybe he can send you some right after we're done so you can see my cum dripping out of him."

That was it. This was how I was going to die. I've fallen for some sort of sex wizard who can keep a conversation going while he's fucking me. James threw the phone down and leaned close to my ear. "You'd like that wouldn't you. It'll be just like the first time we fucked. But this time, I'll make sure it goes in deeper than ever before." After those words left his lips, I couldn't take it anymore and I came harder than I have ever came before.

"Fuck." He moaned before he bit down onto my shoulder and came inside me. I half expected him to flop down on me since that's what Kendall would do in this position but instead he started kissing where he bit me at. I let out the girliest giggle when he moved his kisses to my neck and behind my ear. I felt him smile as his kissed moved to my cheek. I turned my head and connected our lips. I was going to pull away after a moment but I felt his tongue in my mouth. I was starting to get turned on again and I could feel that he was too when he thrusted forward slightly. When we broke apart, I put my face in the pillow and I could feel him smiling at me.

"Wanna ride me?" He whispered in my ear and I inevitably found myself agreeing to a second round.

* * *

"You know it's your fault we missed our reservation right?" I told James as he sat the pizza box in between us.

"How is it my fault?"

"You wanted to go for another round."

"I believe we both agreed to that."

"Yeah but then you got us started again in the shower."

"No, that was all you." He said and I playfully glared at him.

"You're lucky I'm hungry or I would keep going with this." I said before I grabbed a slice of pizza.

"This isn't a bad alternative though. I mean a fancy restaurant has people serving you and everyone looks nice but this is still good. Sitting in the basement in our underwear with the fireplace going, a movie on the Tv, and some good pizza."

"Yeah but a fancy restaurant can't be compared to a basement."

"We would be in the living room if somebody hadn't slammed their boyfriend through the coffee table, getting glass everywhere."

"It's cleaned up."

"I doubt that maid of yours cleaned it that well." James said, and I couldn't help but agree with him, making both of us laugh. After we had enough pizza, I moved the box a little away from us before snuggling closer to James. Once the movie was over and the credits started I started to think about something.

"What happened when you were on the phone with Kendall?"

"He listened for a second before he hung up. I heard him gasp but that was about it." James said, smirking.

We sat there listening to the track that played and aimlessly read the names as they showed up. After a moment, James spoke again. "You know, on a slight technicality our relationship is basically Stockholm syndrome."

"Oh my god, no it isn't." I said, not bothering to look at him as I rolled my eyes.

"It is."

"No, it isn't."

"So how would we explain to my daughter how we met?" He said and I stopped for a moment to think about it. How would we explain to her that we met because James tried to rob me but ended up accidentally kidnapping me because I bashed my head on my window without it sounding weird? I let out the deepest sigh before I admitted it.

"Fine. It is technically Stockholm syndrome. But I-"

"Nope, you already said it." He said covering my mouth. I moved his hand away from my mouth before I straddled him. He raised his eyebrows at me and I smirked as I leaned closer to his lips.

"I fell for you after you let me go." I whispered.

"Right." He said sarcastically before I kissed him, smiling.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Typing this story was so much fun because it took me away from the normalcy of a regular story. I challenged myself with this story but starting with Kendall and Carlos. It was really hard typing their exchanges because I love the idea of them being together soo much. I also figured the last part would be cute because me and my friend had the same argument when I presented him this story idea way before I published this. Thank you all so so so much for reading this story. Tell me what you though about it and everything. I will appreciate any type of feedback as long as it's not anything negative. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: *Just want to point out that this is the second update for today so if you haven't read chapter nine, please go back* I know what you're thinking. "Why didn't he just add this on at the end of the last chapter?" And my answer to that is, "Because I wanted the mood for that chapter to stay sweet and have a fade away feel. But you all still should know what else happened right.**

* * *

**James**

James eventually introduce his daughter, Victoria, to Carlos. He also had to introduce Camille and Wayne in front of Victoria. They all agreed that James and Carlos met in a coffee shop and was head over heels from that moment on. After quite some time and little contemplation, James got down on one knee and proposed to Carlos, who of course said yes.

**Camille**

Camille didn't approve of James asking Carlos to marry him but quickly changed her mind when she was asked to be the maid of honor. She also made sure to stick with the story of how James and Carlos met when she gave her speech at the wedding.

**Logan**

Logan was slightly jealous of Camille being maid of honor but quickly got over it once he realized how much work Camille was going to have to do. Jett also played a hand in talking him out of it.

**Jett**

Although Jett was proud of himself for talking Logan out of wanted to be the maid of honor at Carlos and James' wedding, he found himself under tons of pressure once the wedding was over. Within the next few months, Jett managed to plan an elaborate scheme in order for him to propose to Logan. It worked for the most part but his money could've went to a better sky writer.

**Wayne**

Wayne made sure to apologize to Carlos about his not so wise words of what they should do with him. Carlos made sure to accept his apology after punching him.

**Kendall**

After Kendall and Carlos divorced, Kendall moved into a house slightly smaller than the one he lived in with Carlos. The maid he was screwing around with eventually quit her job and moved away since dealing with the press was too much for her. Despite how nice Kendall was seconds before Carlos threw him out, he fought to for his part of the company and eventually settled with them staying as co-CEOs of Rocque Records.

**Carlos**

After a short lived divorce battle, Carlos separated from Kendall and by James' request, didn't ask for anything from Kendall besides the separation and his share of the company. The house and cars all belonged to Carlos since he put his money towards their personal items. But he was nice enough to give Kendall his two favorite cars of theirs. Carlos also paid for James' expenses and asked that he become his unpaid assistant around Rocque Records. It worked out for them because he would never have to worry about James having job trouble and they could annoy Kendall on a daily basis.

* * *

**A/N: One last time I want to thank you all for reading and I hope you loved this story as much as I loved typing it. :D**


End file.
